Love Isn't Love, If It's Forced
by Kouga'sGirl4eva
Summary: Sango is sick of Inuyasha always hurting Kagome. So with the help of demon slayer tools from her village, she makes a love powder to spice up the girls love life. The only problem is, the guy open for the spot, is Kouga.
1. Sango's Plan Unfolds

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story my loyal fans!

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the feudal era.

The birds were chirping, the butterflies were fluttering across the wavy fields of grass and flowers.

The sun was just at the point were it would cast enough shadow from the trees to shade the road, and the air was nice and clean.

Ah yes, a perfect day indeed- "KAGOME!!! WHERE'S THE D--N RAMEN AT!!? I'm STARVIN!!!"

Oh, never mind about the perfect day thing….

The young girls name that had just been called across the shady resting spot echoed down the road, making the buzzards fly into the air.

Kagome turned with a sickly sweet expression on her features, smiling at Inuyasha.

Said half demon was rummaging through her bag, throwing out any item-including her text books, journal, and not to mention her _personal items_-out.

"Inuyasha," she replied in an all-to-sweet tone. He looked up, wishing he hadn't asked at all.

"Hey Kagome, d-don't do anything to bad," he pleaded.

"The ramen was all gone yesterday, when you decided to eat all 37 bowls I brought!"

"K-Kagome, calm down…"

Still she got closer until she was looming over him, "Ya know what Inuyasha, I am sick of your thoughtlessness!! I made perfectly good curry that everyone seems to like except you, even though I made it extra, extra mild so you could eat it. And then you turn around and try to eat up all the ramen, even though there is none because you already ate it ya pig!! I'M NOT EVER COOKING FOR YOU AGAIN YOU SORRY BAST---!! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!"

(Just to let you guys know, that's 100 SITS!! HOLY CRAP!!!)

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, tens upon tens of times, moaning and groaning with every single crack in the ground he made, which was…A LOT!!

Kagome turned on her heal and marched over to the pile of discarded stuff that Inuyasha had thrown out, stacking them up in her hands.

All the while, Sango, Shippou and Miroku watched from the side lines, with mild amusement and satisfaction of Kagome's punishment.

Sango looked at Kagome's livid features and sighed, "Miroku, I don't want to say this, but I don't think that Inuyasha and Kagome should be together."

He glanced at her, "And why is that my lovely Sango??"

"Well I mean just look at 'em!! Inuyasha is rude, disgusting, a cheater, doesn't give a d-m- about Kagome, and treats us all pretty badly. I mean poor Shippou gets daily bullying. What should we do?"

"Ah, well, I think the real question is, should we actually do anything?"

"What so you mean???"

"Well," he said pointing to Kagome, "we both know that Kagome has strong feelings for our half-demon friend here," and then he pointed to Inuyasha, "and we both know that Inuyasha has feelings for Lady Kikyo, and may or may not have feelings for our dear Kagome."

"Yes, and?"

"So should we really interfere with this? I mean, Kagome is so fragile and soft hearted, and Inuyasha would probably kill us if anything were to happen to Kagome. And if Kagome is happy being with him, what gives us the right to take that away??"

Sango nodded, but still looked doubtful as she looked at Kagome gathering her things, "I see what you're saying, but look at her, does she look happy to you??"

Miroku had to look. And he did have to agree with the demon slayer beside him that Kagome didn't look, or sound happy from the way she was stomping around and mumbling.

She even went so far as to step on Inuyasha's back instead of going around him, just to hear him 'Gahh!'

"Sango I do not think that this is something we should get into to. I know you are only thinking about Kagome's well being and feeling, but love is something that the heart wants. And Kagome's heart is fixed on Inuyasha, eve though it may not look it now."

Sango knew he was right. They shouldn't get in the middle of it. It would just be wrong.

But she just couldn't go on seeing her best friends heart stomped on and tattered every day. She knew that even though Kagome put on a tough exterior around Inuyasha, she was going to break, and soon.

So, she hatched a plan. One that only her, Kirara, and the trees would know about.

***

Later that night, Sango volunteered to be the lookout, so Inuyasha could get some sleep, and so he wouldn't see her plan.

While the others were sleeping, Sango took Kirara and walked-very quietly-into the surrounding forest.

The fire cat mewed and jumped on her master's shoulder.

"Shhhh, Kirara, don't wake Inuyasha. If he wakes up the plan will have to wait another night."

"Mew," except this time it was more quieter.

"I know. I don't like sneaking around either, but it's the only way. We have to gather the ingredients for the powder."

At that, the cat said no more. She just quietly sat there, looking around the dark forest, spotting for oncoming danger.

"Okay, so first we need leaves of a young oak."

Kirara heard her and jumped from her perch and hopped over to a big tree, and then walked behind it.

A couple minutes later, she returned with a twig in her mouth.

"Oh, good job Kirara, just what I needed."

Sango took the twig from her mouth and plucked the small leaves from it, placing them in a small bag she brought with her.

Sango kept walking then, "Hmmm, now the root of a Bikotu shrub. Then the seeds from a daisy. And then a piece of a centipede demon's leg. That should be all."

(I made up the bikotu shrub so don't leave any reviews sayin that its not a real plant, cuz I already know!)

The rest of the night, Sango and Kirara collected their ingredients, killing a couple of demons including a centipede demon.

They finally had everything they needed for the powder. It was a Demon Slayer Village secret love powder. They used it for arranged marriages, and sometimes even to take down two demons at once, by simply making them fall in love.

That made it a lot easier for them, since they become inseparable after the powder does its thing.

***

Sango sat at the base of a tree and wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing.

"Whew, done. Finally, now I can start on the powder. Kirara will you go fetch Kagome's bag??"

"Mew."

"Remember," she warned putting a finger in the cats face, "Be very, very quiet. And please, do not wake up Inuyasha. We only have a little time left before the sun rises!"

The cat seemed to understand before transforming and flying off to the campsite.

***

Kirara landed as quietly as possible beside Kagome and picked up the bag in her large jaws.

She went to turn around and jump back into the sky, but stepped on a spare piece of fire wood, crushing it to splinters.

Kirara froze and waited. She saw Miroku, Kagome and Shippou, they were still sleeping peacefully, but then she heard Inuyasha starting to stir behind her.

She couldn't help it, Inuyasha had always been a light sleeper. And him behing a half demon didn't help either.

So, she did what she could.

Kirara set down the bag and transformed back into her smaller self. After that she trotted over to the restless Inuyasha and curled in his lap.

After a few minutes of waiting, he seemed to have calmed, sleeping without so much movement.

He had laid his hand on her head,(wow that was a lot oh h's in that sentence ^.^) but moved it moments later, rolling over to lay sideways against the tree trunk. Doing that he also dropped her from his lap so now she was free to go.

And so, quiet satisfied with her quick thinking and skillful calming powers-even though it didn't do much any other time-she transformed again and flew off, carrying the bag in her mouth.

***

Sango was getting worried.

It had been a good 20 or 30 minutes since Kirara had left, and she still wasn't back.

Maybe Inuyasha had caught her, or Kagome. Or maybe Miroku is trying to get her to tell where she was.

Could Shippou have woken up?? And could he be trying to snuggle her back to sleep?

Maybe a demon attacked her, killed her, and took Kagome's bag away!!

"That's it! I am going to get it and Kirara," sago said in a determined voice.

She changed into her demon slayer outfit quickly and tied the bag to her sash. She placed a hand on her sword since she left her Hirikotsu back at camp and turned to walk back.

"Ah!!"

"Raawwr."

Sango was face to muzzle with her partner who was holding the yellow bag in her mouth.

"Kirara," Sango whispered in a panic. She almost wet her pants/demon slayer suit. (whatever you wanna call it)

The cat simply sat the bag down and reverted back to her smaller form.

Sango watched her, and then let out a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

"Kirara! I was just about to go get you! What took so long?? I was sure Inuyasha had caught you!"

"Mew," she quietly replied. And the she went over to the tree, and laid down, curling up into a furry ball.

Sango shook her head but grabbed the bag and went to sit by Kirara.

***

An hour later, the powder was just about done. All that was left was to say the finishing prayer, and then the powder would be completed, and then Kagome would finally be happy.

Sango put her hands together, with her two index finger sticking up and closed her eyes.

_All compare to thee in no ways_

_You completely complete her_

_She needs you so_

_For you are a true friend, not foe _

_Her heart screams for your love and attention_

_And you provide it, with no apprehension _

Now Sango had to think about who it would be. Inuyasha was definitely out, as well as Miroku. Hojo, the boy in the picture, no. Sesshomaru, no. Jaken, no. Kohaku, NO. Shippou, OH NOOOO!

Who could it be?? Ginta, no. Hakakku, no. Kouga….?

Kouga had always been there, fighting for her, wanting her, and wasn't holding back on loving her. Maybe he could be the right match for her. He definitely was the most qualified.

And he did kinda match the description of the true friend part. So would it be right??

Sango had to make the decision. It was now or never.

…_So join these two_

_Kouga and Kagome_

_Forever in love_

With that, Sango gave a single clap, and the powder rose into the air swirling around and then flying off in the direction of camp and the east, to the wolves den.

Sango opened her eye as she felt the light breeze and smiled.

"It worked," she said enthusiastically.

She gave a sigh of relief and let her head droop slightly, "Eh, now I gotta go back to camp…"

Sango pushed herself from the ground and picked up Kirara.

She threw Kagome's bag over her shoulder and placed the small bag she had brought inside, along with the grinding tools she had used.

Then she started her long walk back to camp. After all. She couldn't be to close, or else Inuyasha would've surely sensed something was up.

Okay, so I know it doesn't seem like much yet, but I promise it'll become more in the next chapter!!


	2. Take My Hand And We'll Make It I Swear

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story my loyal fans!

* * *

The magical dust swirled silently into camp, and flew over to Kagome's sleeping form. The sun was just starting to rise as it settled into her hair and onto her body, soaking into her frame.

Inuyasha woke then, right as Sango was reentering camp with Kirara in her arms ad Kagome's bag on her shoulder.

"Oh, good morning Inuyasha," she said quickly.

"Hey Sango," he rubbed his eyes and then used Tetsusaiga to get up from the tree.

"Why you got Kagome's bag??"

Sango looked at the bag on her shoulder and smiled, "Oh I was uh…going to get…some water!! Yeah that's it, I was just about to go get some nice fresh water before we left again!!"

Inuyasha gave her a nod while yawning and then walked over to Miroku. He kicked him in the head a couple of times until he woke up and then yanked up Shippou by the tail.

"Yo Runt! Wake up!!"

The young fox demon opened his eyes and growled, "Hey Inuyasha lemme go, lemme go!!"

The half demon pulled Shippou closer and smirked, "And why should I??"

Shippou flailed about and tried to pull himself free, but it did no good.

"NEVERMIND!! HEART SCAR!!"

Shippou scratched Inuyasha's arm, and then crawled around his body until his teeth were firmly planted into his buttocks.

"GAHHHHH!!"

Inuyasha began bucking like a bull, trying to get him to get go.

By then, Kagome had been rattled awake by Sango.

"Hmm?"

"Kagome, could you get Shippou and Inuyasha to stop fighting??"

Kagome's eyes shot open.

She sat up and looked around, "Oh…yeah."

Her voice was soft as she stood up and stretched.

"Inuyasha, sit."

And automatically, Inuyasha went flying into the ground.

Kagome walked over and picked up Shippou.

"Good morning dear Kagome," Miroku said as he brought in some fresh fire wood.

"Good morning everyone," she replied in a sleep voice.

***

The dust flew for miles, heading towards the den.

It wouldn't be noticed. Especially not by demons, since its used on them. That's why its used on them, they aren't able to smell, sense, or see it.

So, as soon as it reached the den, it searched out Kouga.

Finally finding him keeping watch over the den from a high rock.

The dust flew to Kouga, covering his body and absorbing itself into his skin.

He didn't even notice though, he just kept staring out into the forest and over his pack mates. Keeping an eye out for danger.

Ginta walked up to him, carrying a spike and chuckled.

"Hey Kouga," hey smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Some of the wolves came up to me after there scouting just now."

He turned his head then, alert.

"And? Did something go wrong??!"

"No."

"Well spit it out!! What happened then!!"

Ginta swallowed hard and backed up a couple steps.

"They reported seeing Sister Kagome and Inuyasha nearby. They said that they were traveling along the border of our lands. Towards the valley."

Kouga jumped up, then, smirking.

"Well then, I'm going to go see my woman. I was just getting an urge to go see her anyway!! See ya later Ginta!!"

And with that, Kouga ran off in his tornado.

But what Kouga didn't know, is that the urge he felt wasn't just the love he felt for the young priestess, but the powder going to work.

***

Kagome was now walking down a lie of trees with her companions, every now and then talking with Shippou, or Sango.

But other than that, she was quiet, which wasn't like her.

It was just, ever since that morning when she woke up, she didn't feel like being there. She felt like going to the east. She didn't feel like being anywhere but there, and especially not with Inuyasha.

She even sat him when he offered to carry her, a very weird gesture of him.

Kagome gave a sigh of boredom.

But just as she was about to ask to stop and sit down, a twinge in her heart signaled a feeling of happiness inside of her.

'_Why am I happy?'_

"I uh, feel jewel shards. Two of them, probably Kouga."

Inuyasha growled and whirled around holding Tetsusaiga.

"Dam* wolf!! I'll slaughter him!!"

Kagome felt anger bubble inside of her as Inuyasha ranted on about killing the wolf.

But she held her tongue. She knew as soon as she said something, Inuyasha would want to kill him more, and then they would get into a fight, and then Kagome would end up going home.

And right now, for some odd reason, she didn't want to go home, she wanted to stay…and wait until Kouga came.

5 minutes later, Kouga appeared from his tornado in front of Kagome. He grabbed her hands and smirked, "Hey there Kagome. How's the mutt treatin ya??"

Kagome smiled, a real smile this time. Different from her regular smile she usually gave Kouga, and then shrugged.

"Hi Kouga! I'm fine, I was actually just about to sit down…would you like to join us."

Inuyasha's head slammed into the ground, making Kouga smile.

"Sure, thanks."

Inuyasha got in between them and pushed Kagome back, "NO! WHAT THE HE*L HE AINT SITTING WITH US!!! KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFFA HER YA MANGY WOLF!!"

Kouga pushed right past him to go sit down with Kagome and the others, who were laughing and snacking on some chips Kagome had brought.

"Hey Kagome, these are those things you gave me a while ago, the crunchy ones!"

Shippou nodded while he sucked on his lollipop.

"Yeah Kouga, they're called chips! You should try the rest of Kagome's ninja food!! Its all so good!!"

Kouga gave a nod and then passed the bag onto Miroku, "Hey, how do I get the stuff offa my fingers??"

"You suck them," answered Kagome sucking on hers as well.

He mirrored her and smiled as she giggled at him.

Sango watched the exchange of giggles and smiles. She couldn't help but smile herself, _'Its working. Kagome never used to act like this around him!! I'm so happy!'_

"You should really try the ramen, Kouga, that is the best of the ninja food Kagome has."

"Ninja food?"

Shippou nodded while holding up a Styrofoam cup, "Yeah, its what we call it!! This ramen, you put hot water in it and then wait a minute and then eat it!! Its so good!!"

"HEY I THOUGHT ALL THE RAMEN WAS GONE!!"

Shippou jumped away from one of Inuyasha's fists and put away the cup.

"It is!! But I saved a cup for myself since you always eat it all!! YOU PIG!!"

Inuyasha growled, "YOU SQUIRT!! GIMME THAT RAMEN BEFORE I PULVERIZE YOU!!!"

Kagome sighed and sat her candy bar down, "Inuyasha, stop chasing him!"

"OR WHAT!!?"

"Or," she said while balling her fist, "I'll say the 's' word!"

Inuyasha was about to pull out his blade, but froze.

"You wouldn't," he said slowly.

Kagome gave him 'the look' and picked up her candy bar, "Oh yes I would. Now stop pestering Shippou!! It isn't his fault that you eat every cup of ramen I have! I would've hid a cup to if you hadn't raided my bag!!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his hair as he sat down cross-legged, "Jeez Kagome…"

She huffed and crumpled up her wrapper, stuffing it in her bag.

"Whatever, you know its true."

Kouga watched how she was acting and couldn't help but chuckle. Inuyasha was finally getting what he deserved, and Kouga was there to see it with his woman! How much better could it get??

Kagome took out a bottle of water and took a sip. She noticed Kouga licking his lips and offered him the bottle.

"What is it," he questioned eyeing the bottle.

"Its water. Just in a container from my home. Want some?"

He took the bottle and pressed it to his lips leaning his head back. Without even knowing it, he downed the bottle, and when no more water came out, he lifted it from his mouth.

"Oh, uh, sorry Kagome. Didn't mean to drink it all."

Kagome giggled and took the bottle from him and put it back in her bag.

"Don't worry bout it. I have a lot more. I offered it to you anyway so its fine."

He smirked and wiped his mouth on his wristband.

"Thanks for the food Kagome, it was really good."

She smiled at him while Inuyasha growled. His leg started bouncing in aggravation.

"No problem Kouga. It wouldn't have been right of me to eat and not offer you. So what will you do now??"

"Well," he said thinking, "Since Naraku's still alive, and the Mutt aint doin nothing to kill 'em, I guess I gotta go back to the den and get prepared to head out. I'm gonna track him down and kill him with my bare hands. And then I'm gonna get my jewel shard back!!!"

Kagome laughed at his actions while talking. He would punch the air and kick his legs around, putting on a real show.

"That's good Kouga."

"WHAT!!? NO IT AINT!! HE DON'T EVEN NEED THEM JEWEL SHARDS!! WE'RE GONNA GET 'EM ALL ANYWAY!! DON'T TELL HIM THAT KAGOME!!!"

Kagome's head spun around, "Inuyasha! I can say whatever I want!! Don't tell me what I cant do!! And it is a good thing that he has that determination and wants to get his jewel shard back!! Why are you being like that!?!!?"

Inuyasha stood up and stomped the ground, "WHAT'RE YOU TALKIN BOUT!!? ME ACTIN LIKE THAT?? WHY ARE YOU ACTIN LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID WOLF!!?? AND I WILL TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!! YOU'RE MYYYYYY SHARD DETECTOR AND I WILL DECIDE WHAT GOES ON AND WHAT'S SAID!! ESPECIALY IF ITS TO ME YOU STUPID WENCH!!"

Kagome stood up too, but was surprised when Kouga got in front of her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT!! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF HER, AND I WONT LET YOU SCREAM AT MY WOMAN LIKE THAT!! YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT!!"

"WHAT THE HE*L!! YOU STUPID WOLF!! I OUGHTA THROTTLE YOU'RE AS*!!"

Inuyasha went for the throat, but Kagome didn't want that. She had seen enough.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!!"

Kouga had his fist pulled back, but was surprised when Inuyasha's face went flying into ground at his feet.

"GAHH!! Kagome!!!"

"Inuyasha!! I'm sick of you always being so violent and angry with me! I'm not yours, and you don't boss me around!! I'm going home you big jerk!! And if you follow me, I wont ever talk to you, come back, or let you eat my ramen EVER AGAIN!!"

Inuyasha moaned as he felt Kagome stomp on his back like the day before.

She grabbed her bag and threw a bag of chips to Miroku and a sleeping bag to Sango.

"Bye, you guys."

Kagome kissed Shippou on the forehead and then started walking down the road.

"Wait Kagome, you can use Kirara!!"

Kagome looked back and saw Kirara flying towards her.

"Thanks Sango!"

Kagome jumped on and began flying down the road.

Kouga saw Kagome leaving and decided to follow. He waved off to Miroku and Sango and then started down the road after Kagome.

***

Kagome was riding on Kirara, muttering about Inuyasha and ramen and how he should be a pig demon instead of dog.

Kouga spotted her ahead and sped up with his shards, not even breaking a sweat.

She felt his shards and asked Kirara to slow down so he could catch up and smiled as he ran up beside her.

"Hey Kouga, what's up?"

He smirked and then shrugged, "Well, I figured you'd still be pretty pissed about the Inuyasha thing, and I didn't want you getting hurt, so…"

"So?" she asked in a hopeful voice, though she couldn't explain it to herself why she sounded that way.

"So, I was wonderin if you would like to come stay at the den for a while, until you wanna go back home. You know so you can cool down and visit?"

Kagome giggled and then thought about her answer.

If she didn't go, Kouga would be sad, and for some reason she couldn't say no.

And then if she said yes, Kouga would be happy, she would be happy, the tribe would be happy!! But….Inuyasha would come looking for her, and then threaten Kouga's life again. And for some reason, that made her really mad.

But the yes factor outweighed the no, so she had no choice.

"Yes Kouga, I'll come visit."

"Oh I understand, its ok if…wait! You said yes!!?"

She nodded, "Yup."

"So that means your comin to the den?!!"

She sighed and nodded. Sometimes Kouga could be a little dense, just a little.

"I guess if we don't stand here any longer."

Kouga nodded, "Right, follow me."

"Kirara, follow Kouga, please."

She groaned, meaning yes in Kirara language, and followed as Kouga made a sharp right turn and headed into the forest.

***

30 minutes later, they arrived at a tall cliff.

Kouga came to a stop followed by Kirara landing to the ground.

"This is it. I should probably take it from here since the rocks are booby trapped."

Kagome slid off of Kirara, "Booby trapped?"

He picked her up and nodded while jumping from rock to rock.

"Yeah, we booby trapped them to fall off if any weight is put on them. That way, if anyone that isn't from the wolf tribe wont know where to step, and then we will know if we are being attacked."

Kagome looked at where he was stepping and then down.

"But isn't showing me dangerous?"

He shook his head, "Psshh no! You are a part of the tribe. Plus, its not like you would do anything to hurt us."

"Hmmm. So how is everything??"

Kouga shifted her legs so they would be tucked into her side, that way they wouldn't hit any of the protruding rocks.

"Fine, Ginta and Hakakku keep watch over the tribe for me when I'm gone, and then children are growing healthily. And the food is pretty good, too. The boar are really big this year!"

She laughed at his child-like smile, "That's good, Kouga. I'm glad your pack is eating well, and the children are good. Though, I didn't know there were children."

"Oh yeah, there are lots of babies and kids, they just aren't allowed to fight, or hunt until the age of 13. We have them live in special places of the den, so they aren't hurt, along with the women."

"I guess that makes sense. Speaking of women…has Ayame been bothering you??"

She didn't know why she had asked the question, or why she had even thought of her when he said women. But for some reason, she didn't like his answer either. It kinda made her…jealous?

"Ayame? Yeah, she's been botherin me alright, sayin that I'm her mate, and that I wouldn't be leader anymore if I didn't come with her, or that the elder would make me marry her. It was really annoying. But, I told her that I already had a mate and that she would never be mine, and that she could go f…never mind."

Kagome knew what he was going to say, and had to agree with his unspoken words. Ayame needed to leave him alone and get a life!! What kind of person couldn't take a hint!! Kouga didn't want her, he wanted Kagome!

Not Ayame, Kagome! Why couldn't the wolf girl get that?

"Why wont she just get another mate?"

"I don't know. Something about an alliance with the southern tribe and royal bloodlines and powerful pups. All crap if you ask me!"

"Why is that," Kagome asked in a thoughtful tone.

"I mean, if you love someone, it doesn't matter how the pup turns out, or about bloodlines, or even if they're demon or not. You should be able to be with whoever you love. That's why I wont mate Ayame. I don't love her."

"But you're always yelling at Inuyasha for being a half demon, you call him a mutt."

They reached the top then, he sat her down, "Of course I do!! He's my rival and I do it to get on his nerves! I've met lots of half-breeds in my life and most of them were good people. I don't have a problem with half-demons, its just really fun to see his reaction!"

Kagome gave him a nod of understanding and then turned around to see Kirara had actually followed behind them. No doubt making sure that Kouga wasn't trying to hurt Kagome.

"Hey there Kirara! Thank you for bringing me here, here ya go," Kagome sat down her bag and rummaged through until she brought out a silvery can.

Kirara immediately recognized it and started purring uncontrollably.

"Yeah I know girl," said Kagome peeling back the lid.

She sat it on the ground and patted her while she happily ate.

The smell of salty fish soaking in its own juices assaulted Kouga's nose, making him cover it. The strong smell was to much for him, though he liked fish, that just smelled like…a sweaty…Inuyasha? Or at least, it did when he was your rival and you liked to make fun of him.

"WHAT IS THAT STUFF!!?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder and held up the now empty and spotless can.

"Its called sardines. They're Kirara's favorite!!"

She placed the can in her bag and lifted Kirara up, "Do you mind if Kirara stays here a little while so she can rest? I know she's probably tired after all that flying and all."

He uncovered his nose and wiggled it slightly, "Uh, no I don't, just don't bring out anymore of those sardine things. They stink like the mutt!!"

Kirara mewed while licking her chops. She laughed and nodded, "Sure, although I don't Kirara agreed with you!"

He rolled his eyes and started walking towards the waterfall that hid the den from the surrounding world.

***

Ginta and Hakakku were the first to realize Kagome's arrival.

They immediately left their lookout posts and rushed to her.

"SISTER!"

"Kagome!!!"

They scooped her up in a double hug, squeezing her effectively.

"Hey…guys," she managed to get out. They were squeezing the air right out of her.

Kouga saw her face beginning to change colors and decided to step in.

"Alright, alright you two! That's enough, cant you see she cant even breath??"

They looked at their leader and then put Kagome down to catch her breath.

"Sorry Kagome," apologized Hakakku.

"Yeah, its just we haven't seen you in a long time," explained Ginta.

Kagome leaned over, taking in deep breaths.

"Yeah, its fine," she waved it off, though the way her chest was going up and down, you could tell she was lying.

"Come on Kagome, lets go inside. There you can sit down."

She nodded and followed him in after saying a short goodbye to Ginta and Hakakku and entered the dimly lit cave. It had been cleaned considerably since her last visit, and it didn't smell like wet dog anymore. Plus all the bones and skeletons of dead animals were gone, making it look less like a Halloween Horror House, and more like a living area.

Kouga was surrounded by wolves instantly, all whimpering and yipping, almost as if they were talking. Kagome stared as Kouga mumbled and grumbled back to them, obviously giving out orders.

'_Look at him, being such a strong leader, and still looking so hot while talking wolf. I wish I could rip off all of his…WAIT! WHAT'S UP WITH THESE THOUGHTS!! WHY AM I THINKING THIS WAY!!? WHY DID I EVEN COME HERE!?'_

All of Kagome's antics and thoughts, were work of the potion/powder. Yes it was working marvelously. And soon, she wouldn't even question herself about things. The love she would feel for Kouga, would be natural. Like the way she used to feel about Inuyasha.

***

Kouga gave Kagome a sideways glance. He saw she was staring in his direction, but not looking at him. She was staring past him, off into space.

His wolves also noticed it, and they went to investigate.

One of them, the largest and meanest wolves of the pack, approached her. His nose went to her belly, poking her slightly.

She came back to reality, and looked down.

"Huh?"

She poked her again, and again, and soon he had poked her hard enough to push her to the ground, but not aggressively. Kagome yelped and fell back on her butt with an 'eep'.

Kouga saw it as him…playing?

The same wolf walked beside her and sat down, pushing his head under her hand so she was petting him.

The other wolves gathered around her and sat down, too.

"What the," mumbled the wolf leader as he watched his mighty and ferocious animals give in to such a small girl.

Kagome giggled and smiled up to him, "Hey Kouga, think they like me?!"

He gave an absentminded nod. "Sure, but…aren't you afraid? Last time you were here, you were scared outa your mind."

She patted the largest one on the head, "Nah. I don't have a reason to be scared. I mean, look at his face!! They're all so cute!! I don't believe they would hurt a hair on me! Well I guess they would if you ordered them to, but…"

He shrugged, "I guess you're right. But I would never order them to hurt you."

Kagome scratched a black wolves chewed ear and got up.

"Yeah."

Kouga grabbed her hand and brought her over to a bed of hay. The same one she had been thrown on when she was brought there to fight the Birds of Paradise. The same one she had been put upon when she found out that Kouga needed her. No one had ever truly _needed_ her. They just wanted, or used her. But no, Kouga had asked her to help him, he needed her.

"You know that don't you??"

He looked straight into her eyes, with an intensity she had never seen there before.

Was that intensity the powder at work, or was it always there and she had never seen it before? Had it been there all along, and she had never taken a few seconds to look into his beautiful, electric blue eyes and see it?

Kagome felt his seriousness and looked away. Breaking the stare meant that she was embarrassed. Which was a good sign for Kouga but, he still needed his answer.

"Kagome," he grabbed her hand and let his face grow soft, "Answer, please?"

She still didn't look at him. But her face grew a pale pink, "Yes Kouga, I know that."

"Then why did you always stay with the mutt? You know you always had a home, and friends, and _family_ here. And if you knew that I would never hurt you, then why wouldn't you come with me??"

She sighed and looked at him again. The intensity was still there, boring into her, digging deep into her eyes, trying to get her to answer.

"I…don't know."

"How do you not know? There had to be a reason! Was it me? My wolves? Was I smothering you? Did the mutt threaten you? Were you scared?…did you think I would hurt you?"

Kagome shook her head at his suggestions. They were all wrong! She was telling the truth! She really didn't know why she had ever stayed with Inuyasha! When she thought about it, there wasn't a reason to stay with him other than the jewel shards. And then again, he could get the remaining ones on his own if he wanted, they were all with Naraku after all.

"I don't know Kouga!! I really don't!! I was just being stupid!!"

Now Kouga had done it.

He made Kagome feel stupid.

He made her cry.

And…he didn't know how to make her feel better.

The first 20 minutes of her stay and she was already crying.

Yup he was SCREWED!

* * *

Kay, so now here's the Kouga/Kagome moment.


	3. Sardines

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story my loyal fans!

* * *

Kouga waved his hands around in a failing attempt to calm the distressed Kagome.

Kirara growled angrily at the wolf demon in front of her. He made the girl who was her masters best friend, and like a second master to her cry!! He would pay!

Kirara transformed and stood, blocking Kagome from him.

"Rawr!!"

Now, usually everyone in the tribe would've been all over Kirara for threatening their leader, but unfortunately for him, they were all out hunting for dinner.

So he was left to deal with this himself.

….great.

"YO, CAT, MOVE!!"

She shook her head and growled at him again, "RAAAWWRRR!!"

Kagome sat behind the fire-cat still, sobbing her eyes out. For some odd reason she wanted Kouga to come console her.

He growled in response at the cat, but held back his fisted hand. He knew that Kagome, and the demon slayer would be mad at him if he inured the cat.

Plus he figured that she was only trying to protect Kagome from being hurt.

_Hurt by him._

He sighed and backed away a couple of steps.

"Listen here…Kirara?"

She cocked her head to the side and groaned. He obviously was trying to communicate.

"I didn't mean to make Kagome cry, I don't like making her cry. But…if you look at her, you'll see that she needs help, and I want to help make what I did better. Let me get to her?"

The fire-cat still didn't seem convinced though, she stood her ground, giving out a loud, throaty roar. She seemed to be saying 'I wont let you pass JERK!'

Kouga couldn't give up though. He had to find out a way to get on her good side, so she would let him see Kagome.

Then Kouga's foot hit Kagome's yellow bag. He looked down and saw the silver can sticking out of it, one that stunk of fish juice and salt.

He smirked and slowly kneeled down to pull out the can. Kouga held it up waving it around a little.

"Oh, kitty cat," he said in a taunting voice.

Her eyes snapped to the can. She instantly knew what it was, but still seemed reluctant to move.

Kouga figured that it wouldn't be enough just to show her, so he took a finger, and cut into the can's lid.

He resisted the urge to stomp the fowl smelling fish into the ground as once again, the odor drifted to his oh so sensitive nose. Kouga had his fair share of nasty smelling stuff in his life, from rotting human flesh, to baby wolf barf, but this topped it all. He didn't know what made these fish smell so bad! All other fish he had encountered, cooked or raw, had an almost appetizing scent. But these were just…ew.

Kirara's nose started twitching then. She moaned at the tempting aroma.

"You want 'em?"

She gave a slight nod as she took a hesitant step forward.

Kouga raised the can up, "Fine, GO GET 'EM!!"

He threw the can into the back of the cave, making Kirara jump to the air and chase after her beloved sardines.

"HA," Kouga ran to the bed of hay and skidded to a stop in front of Kagome.

"Kagome," he squatted down in front of her crying form.

Her sobs were silent now, but none the less, they were cries. And her cries made Kouga want to rip his heart out. It wouldn't do him any good though, because Kagome would still be left crying AND alone.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and moved closer to sit beside her.

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt and looked over at him.

Kouga only stared at her with a soft smile, and a warm hand.

And suddenly, she felt better.

Not only had he come to comfort her, but he had risked his like with Kirara to do it. Though, he did kinda cheat with the sardines.

"Kouga."

He squeezed her shoulder slightly, and then let his hand fall to lay on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I shouldn't have tried to forced you like that."

"I-its ok," she replied, giving a good sniffle.

"No," he half-yelled, "I--I don't like it when you cry. And knowing that I was the reason made it worse!! I don't wanna be like the mutt, I don't wanna hurt you Kagome. I want to do something to make it better."

Kagome's smiled, one that reached her perfect brown eyes.

"You're not like him, Kouga."

"But I wanna make this better. I need to," his tone of voice was slightly higher pitched than his normal low raspy voice.

"I don't know how."

"Anything! I'll do anything to make it better! You name it!"

"Well," Kagome thought about something, anything to help clear his conscious.

"I could use a bath."

Kouga smiled and jumped up. He offered her his hand, and she took it after looking at him for a couple of seconds.

'_Why is there this connection with our eyes every time I look at him? Why am I so…happy right now? My mind, its telling me to grab him right now and…oh god these thoughts are so Miroku-ish!!'_

"Come on Kagome, I'll take you to the nearest hot springs!"

Kagome ran by her bag and grabbed it. She turned to walk outside, but was knocked off of her feet by a pair of strong, tanned arms.

She almost laughed at his actions. He was working so hard for her forgiveness, when he already had it from the minute he said he was sorry.

He looked down at her, "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise that I'll never act like that stupid Inuyasha again!"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, "Never mind, just remember that, okay?"

Kagome gave him a sarcastic grin before she nodded.

"Suuuuurrrrre…"

He winked at her and ran around the side of the mountain. To Kagome's surprise, there was a huge hot springs in front of them as Kouga came to a stop.

She could feel the steam rising into the air, and the comforting feel of the atmosphere.

"I never knew this place was here. Its huge!"

He sat her down and gave a quiet laugh.

"Yeah it is a pretty big one huh? Its only used by the pack, its kind of a rule."

Kagome walked over to the edge and looked over her shoulder.

"Sure I can use it? I don't mind going to a different one if-"

"Nope, its all yours!"

She sighed and shook her head, "Okaayyyy."

Kagome went to slip out of her cloths when she realized Kouga was still standing there…watching her…not looking away or anything!

She looked back at him. He looked at her. She gave an embarrassed smile, and he still didn't move.

"…Kouga?"

"Yeah," he replied in an absolutely clueless voice.

"I kinda gotta get undressed."

He sat there staring at her for a little while, and then understanding washed over his face.

A light blush rose into his cheeks as he turned and walked to a nearby tree. He sat down-facing away from her-and sighed, "Sorry, didn't mean to uh…yeah."

From his voice you could tell he was slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and slipped out of her usual school uniform and into the soothing water.

An unexpected sigh of relief escaped her lips as she leaned back.

Kouga couldn't help but smile as he heard her, "Enjoying yourself?"

Kagome scrubbed her arms with soap and giggled, "Yup. I haven't had a bath like this in ages. Inuyasha would only let the group stop every week to bathe in a hot springs. Other times me and Sango had to go in a river. It was freezing!"

He smiled and laid his head back against the bark of the tree.

Kagome ducked under water for a couple of seconds and came up. She scrubbed her hair and scalp with the Vanilla French Twist with Jade Extract (yep it's a real shampoo scent) shampoo and rinsed it thoroughly, loving he way the bubbles surrounded her.

A lovely scent drifted to Kouga's nose while he was drawing in the sand. He leaned into the source and almost fell over.

"Hey Kagome, what's that smell??"

She laid the bottles of bathing supplies in her bag and stepped out of the pool.

"Its called shampoo."

"What do you do with it? It doesn't smell like food, or anything I've ever smelled."

"Its used to keep your hair clean and healthy."

"Hmmm, it smells good."

She nodded, though he couldn't see her, while she slipped on a pair of underwear and yellow knee-knockers. She replaced her school blouse with a white tank top, and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Kay Kouga, you can come out now. I'm all dressed."

Kouga stood up and walked over. His tail swayed left and right as he walked, and he smirked at her outfit.

"Ready to go back to the den, love??"

Kagome picked up her bag, but Kouga's hand was on top of her in a second.

"Let me take it," he offered.

She almost said no, but couldn't, her mouth said 'yes' before she could even respond voluntarily.

"Umm, thank you?"

He nodded and picked her up in his arms.

"Actually," she said squirming free of his gentle grip, "I'd like to walk back to the den. Its not that far, and its such a nice night out."

Kouga didn't really get it. If he had somebody that wanted to carry him around everywhere, he would gladly let them. But she wanted to walk, even after all the traveling she had done that day with Inuyasha.

He really couldn't say no. Whatever made her happy, made him happy.

"Sure. Just…stay close to me. There's been this really big boar out here lately, and I don't want you gettin hurt."

She nodded and began walking down a barely visible pathway. The sun had set about an hour ago, and the moon was unseen do to clouds. So the only real guidance she had was the pathway…and the handsome wolf demon beside her.

***

They had been walking for a while now, and Kouga could smell the den getting closer and closer.

Kagome hummed softly as she walked along the now totally invisible path.

Her shoed feet dug into the soft dirt beneath them, and her hair was blowing in the warm summer breeze, though it hung supended by her scrunchee. It was a humid earlier that day, the air was thick and harder to breathe in, but the fresh night breeze that played with the fabric of Kagome's tanktop helped her relax, knowing that she was now clean and happy.

Just being here reminded her of the day when she was kidnapped. But now, they were good and funny memories. Instead of horrible and bad ones. Every time she thought about the reactions she got when she slapped Kouga, or about how the guy that threatened to kill her got squished by a boar thrown by none other than Kouga, she started smiling to herself.

"I never apologized for that," she said out loud.

"Huh?"

'_Did I say that out loud?'_

"Um," she said scratching the back of her head, "I was just thinkin, I never said I was sorry for slapping you that day."

He rubbed his cheek as if it still hurt and smirked, "You got one h*ll of a arm on you."

She smiled and playfully pushed him, "Whatever! Its not like you didn't deserve it! Sayin I was gonna be your mate and all that! Do you know how overwhelmed and freaked out I was!?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. But I mean, honestly, if you were in my position, with a pretty young girl their, that could help you with the pack and be strong. What would you have done??"

Kagome laughed and shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe I would've asked her instead of claiming her as mine without even thinking about it and then wondering why I got slapped!!"

Kouga laughed and grabbed her hand, "Okay, I guess I deserved that!"

She giggled, "Yeah you did and- AHH!!"

Kagome fell forward after her-stupid-left foot caught on a very small, but still protruding, rock.

Kouga felt her suddenly jerk forward, so his grip on her hand tightened as he lunged right and caught her other wrist. He pulled back and inch just to make sure she wouldn't hit the ground.

So she sat there, suspended in air by her wrists.

Kagome's eyes were squished tightly together. And they stayed that way for a good 2 minutes until Kouga's voie broke through the silence, "Kagome, relax, I got you."

She twisted her head around and then slowly opened her left eye. When Kagome was sure that she really was okay, and wasn't imagining that Kouga had just caught her in his strong- muscled, tan, chiseled, hard, flexed, warm, sexy….well you get it- arms, she opened her other eye to stare at him.

"You okay? Almost took a bad spill there!"

Kagome blushed and quickly pushed herself up and out of his arms.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she stuttered while pushing a piece of hair behind her ear and looking at her worn shoes.

"I'm just clumsy, that's all…"

Kouga gave her a small smile and nodded, "I can tell."

"Hey," she countered while looking up, "Its dark out here! I cant see in pitch-blackness like you!"

He grabbed her arm and started walking again. Kouga chose to ignore her yelling and just enjoy their time together, alone.

"Ya know, I cant see in the dark," he said kind of plainly. Like it was obvious. He really was cocky sometimes. Like she was suppose to know that about him.

"Then how can you see where your going? And how did you catch me back then? I mean, you had to have done something that helped you see me."

He shrugged, though she couldn't see. The dim light of flickering fires behind cold rushing water could be seen just ahead.

"Its what happens when you live here for years. Being raised here, wandering these cliffs and surrounding forests day and night, winter or summer. Searching for food or defending your pack, the ones you love. You learn to not look at the mountain, but feel, hear, and smell it. You use your nose and ears. Not your eyes," by then they had reached the den, but he stopped outside, "because your eyes can lie to you. You can see a waterfall in the distance, but come to find that it was only a tiny trickle of water, merely a trick of the light and foliage. Being able to travel this place without sight is second nature to me. Especially since I am the leader. I have to know everything there is about this place. If not…the slightest thing could throw me off."

"Oh," was the only thing Kagome could say. She never knew Kouga could be so wise. It was like he was a whole new person. So caring and deep. And…it was kinda hot!

"Yeah. Plus there are some really amazing places here! Like the mud pit where Ginta and Hakakku were attacked by this huge bear," Kouga's smirk had returned. And his hands were placed on his hips firmly.

And there goes the hotness!

Kagome sighed, but felt the urge to smile. It was cute how he was so childish sometimes!

'_He's so….hot, cute, handsome, buff, toned, tan, caring, dramatic and…wait…ehh! I did not just think those things! Why am I doing this! every time I look at him I get all blurry headed and then my mind strays to these thoughts of him and his hotness! See there I went again! He is so not…ugly. I mean look at his face! I just wanna….GAAHH!'_

Kouga grabbed her arm, but let his hand slide down to find hers. It was clear that the pack had long since come back from hunting, and now were preparing for bed.

Most of the wolves had their own small mini-den. But Kagome learned that each family had their own cave, and when a new family was formed any unmated wolf that was seen least fitted, would give up their cave to that family in need. Or in some cases the male would let the female come live with him, then they could start their family in that cave.

"Kinda confusing. But you get used to it."

"I bet."

Kagome really didn't know what else to say. She had always heard from Inuyasha that the wolves were disgusting and foul demons. That they drank deer blood and only bathed once every two months.

But every now and then, Sango would tell her some stories she had heard from other demon slayers. About how the wolf demons were one of the more intelligent and clean species. They had an advanced medical treatment that had specially developed medicines and ways of healings, only known to the wolf tribes that had created them.

And sometimes, they would have a civil court. Like solving crimes or sentencing punishment. It was even said that the last leader, the one before Kouga, was a great hero. He saved all for tribes, north, south, east, and west from an epic war for power, just by offering the equal division of lands, and the promise of kindness.

She really didn't know how Inuyasha could say that these people were idiotic and stinky human eating mongrels.

It was just unreal how she had allowed herself to be lead on to believe that.

"Ginta was the one that came up with that system of cave assigning. Before it was a mess! Everyone would just fight each other for a cave. But he saw that it was causing more deaths and less mating so he figured out a way to fix it. Smart of him don't 'cha think?"

"Huh," Kagome looked up from biting her nail. She had been thinking the whole time they were _suppose_ to be talking.

He gave her a smirk and shrugged before saying, "I dunno, I thought you said something."

Kagome thought about it. Had she said everything out loud?

"N-No, I didn't say anything…?"

Kouga almost had to hold in a laugh. She looked so cute when she was confused.

"Ya sure? Cuz it sounded like you did."

She gave a slight nod, "Mhm. But…"

They stopped walking then. They stopped right in front of a large crack in the cave wall, that was wide enough to fit at least two medium sized people through. Though you couldn't see all the way down the passage, for the light of the early lit fires were going out from lack of tending.

"But?"

"I was wondering…where am I sleeping tonight??"

The question itself hadn't really caught Kouga off guard. He would've wanted to know the same thing.

But what did surprise him was her straightforwardness!

Usually Kagome was sheepish and conserved around him. But for her to just ask out of nowhere like that, really got him to thinking. Maybe Kagome had changed a little bit.

Or…maybe it was the powder again?

After 2 minutes of thinking to himself, Kouga came back to the real world and glanced at the huge crack in the wall, and then at Kagome.

"My room, of course."

…?

She held in an eep as Kouga too her and started pushing her lightly down a passage. The passage of the large crack.

"Kouga! Where are you taking me?!! I cant see a thing!"

He smiled in the dark and then pulled her closer to them, still remaining in the close quarters of the passage way.

Her back was to him, but his hands were held firmly around her stomach, holding her there.

"Better? Now I can lead more…effectively."

His hot breath fluttered across her cheek and over shoulders.

Her mouth went dry, her hands got sweaty, and her mind went crazy.

But still, she couldn't bring herself to pull away from him.

There was a little voice in her head, an unfamiliar one. That kept telling her to stay with him, to never let him go.

All the visions of Inuyasha in her head were fading and becoming fuzzy. Then they were replaced by Kouga, showing up clear as the water that ran in the river outside.

"Kou-ga?"

He started walking forward then, guiding her down the dark crevasse.

"Where, are you t-taking me?"

Her voice was soft and fragile. Kagome obviously had never encountered anything like this before.

"To where you'll be staying tonight. You did want to know didn't you?"

His voice was so deep and warm, slightly mocking her. He was so comfortable like this, holding her from behind.

She nodded twice, and let her feet shuffle across the floor.

"Exactly."

"B-but why are you t-taking me to your room?"

They seemed to come out of the fissure then, and into an open area, though Kagome still couldn't see.

Kouga chuckled and then left Kagome standing all by her lonesome.

A small crack, almost like a weak fire cracker sounded, with a spark flying. Then a light flickered to life in the corner of the space.

Kouga reappeared in front of Kagome, smiling like a fool.

"This is where you'll be staying."

She gave a small smile before looking around.

It was definitely Kouga's room alright.

A large bed of hay lay in the corner, accompanied by a medium length, what looked to be deer skin blanket.

She couldn't tell with the dim light though.

Weapons such as spears and swords were thrown in a pile across the room, next to the opening where Kagome and Kouga stood.

And on the wall adjacent to the head of the bed, sat an enormous, beaten looking, black trunk, with a ragged towel laying on top.

_Messy._

"This is your room?"

She started walking forward slowly as Kouga fiddled with his armor plating.

"Yeah, I know its not much. You're probably used to big mansions with fancy futons and stuff, but this is really all I have and I don't like to go over the top with decorations and stuff so-"

Kagome her hand over his mouth.

"Kouga, your rambling."

He took a deep breath and removed her hand, holding it in his.

"Your room is fine! I was just asking. I actually think its pretty comfy."

He took another deep breath and then let himself relax, "Good, I was afraid you wouldn't want to stay. But I mean I would understand if you wouldn't cuz it is a mess in here and it does kinda stink. I haven't got to clean up in a while since I've been out searching for Naraku and all-"

Kagome put her hand over his mouth again.

"Kouga!?"

He sighed, "Sorry," he said in a muffled voice.

Kagome smiled and shrugged, "Just stop rambling. Everything's fine, it smells fine, it looks…fine. Relax."

She felt the heat rising to Kouga's cheeks from under her fingertips.

'_Idiot! Stop blushing! You're gonna look like a fool in front of Kagome!'_

Kouga took Kagome's other hand and took it away from his mouth, holding both of her petite hands in his.

"Ya sure its okay Kagome?"

He stared into her eyes like she was the only person on the earth right then.

"Yeah," she replied with a small sigh.

Kouga's blush still hadn't left his cheeks, and now the two were closer than ever before, mere inches away in fact.

But just as their lips were about to touch, a soft mew reverberated in the room, making Kagome and Kouga stiffened and pull away.

Kirara padded over to her and hopped up to her shoulder.

"Mewww."

Kagome sighed and forced a smile for the fire-cat.

"Kirara, I guess you leaving?"

She was replied by a long nuzzle to the chin and a loud purr.

Then as quickly as she had come, Kirara trotted to the doorway, walked down the dark passage, and left the den to go back to her master.

Kagome glanced nervously at the fidgeting Kouga and blushed.

'_We almost kissed!'_

She cleared her throat, causing to look up at her, an even pinker blush dusted across his cheeks.

"I think I'll be getting off too bed now."

Kouga swallowed and then embarrassed replied, "Yeah."

Kagome quickly made her way over to the hay-bed and kneeled down in front of it.

"Good night, Kouga. Thank you."

He scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, night."

She crawled into the bed without another word and rolled over so she was facing the wall.

Kouga let out a silent sigh and walked over to the entryway, blowing out the candles on his way out.

'_Goodnight, beautiful. I only wish that, that kiss hadn't been interrupted.'_

* * *

Omg! Do you understand ho long this took me to write!!?

….

Forever that's how long!!

You better give me lot of reviews for this!!


	4. You know you wanna, Kouga!

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story my loyal fans!

Oh and just to let you know, this story is taking place during the manga, right before Kikyo dies so Kouga has his Goraishi. I don't really know what the English translation to that is, and I cant seem to find it so I am gonna go ahead and guess.

I'm pretty sure its something like, Lighting Claws, or Iron Claws, something in that range so that's what I'm gonna call it.

This is just to let you guys know that I'm not making up attacks for Kouga.

Oh and Inuyasha's Dragon Scaled Tetsusaiga will also be in this in the next chapter probably, but if not keep an eye out for it later on in the story, thanks!

* * *

Kouga walked down the huge crack that substituted as a hallway, his tail twitching and his cheeks slightly dusted with a light pink hue.

He had almost done it.

He had almost kissed her!

Almost. But the cat, Kirara, came and interrupted.

3 seconds more, and they would've had lip contact. But nooooooooo! He couldn't have that happening cause that would mean something good in his life! Everything had to go wrong! Even just the slightest thing went wrong.

Kouga put his face in his hands and leaned up against the wall, letting out a tiny groan.

"Time to stop feeling bad for myself."

His shoulders slumped as he walked out to the cliff to keep watch.

He sat at the edge, and rested his arms on his knees, looking over the forest below.

***Forest Below***

Emerald eyes looked up the cliff side just to spot a dot of brown and black.

'_Kouga'_

She smirked as his hair whipped in the summer wind.

"He should be with me right now."

She walked forward a couple off yards to try and get a better view, but came face to face with a sweet scent, one of a girl. A girl other than her.

"What? A girl's scent with my Kouga's!!"

A growl ripped trough Ayame's lips, though low enough to where Kouga couldn't hear her.

"Its that Kagome girl! That wh*re stole my Kouga! That can't be! She's hypnotized him or something! I've got to tell Grandpa!"

She turned with her grey wolves and flew off into the deeper part of the forest, making a slight breeze. Shaking the leaves.

***Up on the Cliff***

Something caught Kouga's eye, making him loose his concentration. He had been focusing on the shape of Kagome's lips for the past thirty minutes.

'_What's that? Nothing should be out except the deer, and they wont be this near the den.'_

Kouga jumped down from rock to rock, reaching the bottom in mere seconds. He moved to where the rustling had come from, and knelt to the ground, feeling the dirt, and then sniffing the air.

"Ayame, and her wolves have been here. It must have been them that was causing the noise."

He glanced up at the full moon, and then back at the den that was barely visible from the forest floor.

'_I shouldn't tell Kagome about this. It'll just make things complicated. Ayame was probably just trying to spy on me again.'_

Kouga blew out air through his nose, almost like he had to sneeze, shaking his head. It was a way of ridding his nose of Ayame's scent. He knew all to well that breathing in to much of her could make you sick, another reason why he wouldn't take her as a mate.

***The Next Morning***

Kouga had stayed up the whole night to keep watch over the den. That's how it was most nights.

He would stay up every other night, and sleep in the day time while Ginta and Hakakku watched the pack.

But that wouldn't happen now. He couldn't let it happen, not with Kagome there. She would be up and smiling, and he didn't want to miss one minute of that.

So when Kagome walked out of the crevice in the wall, he rose from his spot of sitting against the wall, and walked over to her.

"Good morning, Kouga," she smiled softly at his tired face.

"Morning," he mumbled, though he tried to look happy.

She cocked her head downward a little, and looked up under his bangs to try and see his shiny blue eyes. But when she found that he was looking back at her with much duller eyes

She gasped.

"Kouga, you look absolutely exhausted! You have got to get some sleep!!"

She went behind him and started pushing him towards the crack in the wall she had just emerged out of.

He could've protested. He could've planted his feet so far into the ground that the wolves would've had to dig a hundred years to get him out. But something told him to just let him be pushed. He wasn't being perverted, no. Just tired.

But again, something had to ruin it.

A couple of whistles were heard behind them, and Kouga turned with Kagome to see the single men of the pack winking and whooping, giving Kouga thumbs up.

"Yeah Kouga, let her take you to the bedroom!"

"I bet you like being bossed around by her, don't cha?!!"

"Why don't you just mate her right here and now, she looks willing enough by the way she's pushin' ya to the bed!!"

Kagome yelped after realizing their assumptions were perverted and backed away with a blush.

"I-its not like th-that you guys," she stuttered out with difficulty.

"Suuurrreee! We saw your face!"

Kagome shook her head with vigor.

Kouga wiped his face with his hands, stretching his skin with a groan of exhaustion.

Why did things always have to be interrupted or stopped. Did the gods not like him or something?!

So instead of letting Kagome drown in self inflicted embarrassment any longer, Kouga stepped in front of her with his hands on his hips.

"Alright you lazy hounds, get back to work!! You aint got no right to be makin fun of her! She is our guest, and it aint none of you concern what she and I do! Got that!!?"

The laughter and cheers quieted into whimpers as the group stuttered and ran into a sloppy un-uniformed line, much like military school students being taught how to show respect for the first time.

"Now get back to work!! I want that fire wood collected, all the hunts' skinned, and the new family moved into their den before high noon! Got THAT!!!?"

Everyone bobbed their heads quickly, frightened looks still planted on their scarred and worn faces.

"GOOD NOW GO!"

And then, everyone scrambled, making the cave seem to come alive with wolf demons of every shape and size.

Kouga sighed and then started to walk back to the wall, where he sat down. He patted the spot beside him and gave her an actual smile.

"Kouga, you really should get some sleep, you were up all night, weren't you?"

He tried to shrug it off, but Kagome wouldn't let him.

"Yeah, I stayed up. But its my job. Plus, I cant have anyone coming up in here and hurting you."

She gave an exhausted sigh. Were all guys so stubborn??

"Anyway. I figured you might be hungry?"

He glanced over at a pile of dead boar, and a spike. He frowned and made a mental note to keep that away from Kagome so she didn't freak out.

"Nope, I'm not hungry at all. I just feel….bored."

"Well then…lets go do something."

He stood up, grinning down on her.

"Oh Kouga, I don't really think that's right. You should stay here with your pack and take care of things here-"

Before Kagome could even finish her sentence though, she was on her feet and being pulled under the water fall, out into the morning sunshine.

"Kouga!!"

"Hmm?"

She pulled on his hand.

"You cant just drag me out here like this!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

He stared at her dumbly, "That doesn't make since."

She stomped her foot, "You cant just drag me out here! I said no!"

"Yeah but, I figured we could go do something fun."

"And why would I want to do that!?"

"You said you were bored."

She huffed and turned away.

"Look," he said trying to think of something slick to say to get him out of this mess. "I just thought since you had been traveling…and I had been traveling….and I just got to see you, we could go and spend some time together and have some fun."

She still said nothing.

"And I don't get to do stuff with beautiful girls on pretty days very often, or anyone for that matter. So…..?"

He could feel her heart turning to mush right there.

Kagome hadn't been one to fall for stories like that very often, she couldn't be. Living with Shippou would've put her on the street if she didn't stay strong.

But Kouga seemed sincere and heartfelt.

And she felt herself walking backwards to him even before she came out of her thoughts.

Her body was acting on its own.

(POTION ANYBODY!!? LOL :P)

She turned around with a raised eyebrow and a suspicious look.

"What were you planning on doing?"

He smirked, knowing he had already won, and gave her an innocent look.

"I don't know, I figured just a walk on one of the trails would be nice since there's a breeze out today. And then maybe lunch? If you ever get hungry."

"I don't know Kouga, I think we should-"

"Please?"

And then…Kagome cracked.

A smile slowly crept to her face, along with a very badly hidden blush.

"Fine."

She tried to sound angry, or maybe a little tired of dealing with him.

But he knew she wasn't, her scent actually smelled…happy? Yea…happy, that's the word.

"Good. Lets go!"

"But I have to go brush my hair, and my teeth-"

"You talk to much."

Kouga picked her up and leaped out of sight, leaving the pack to their work.

***At the Trail***

Kouga came to an abrupt stop and set Kagome down.

She wobbled a bit, but soon found her balance once again intact.

"Kouga you should warn me before you do that again," she said smoothing down her hair.

He stood there staring at her.

She looked back at him and noticed he looked totally spaced out. Kagome snapped her fingers in front of his.

"Yoo-hoo, Kouga. Anyone home?"

He blinked and then looked at her.

"Huh?"

"You were just staring at me there."

He shook his head and then smirked, "Do you have to wonder why? You're my woman after all. I get to stare."

She shook her head disapprovingly and started walking slowly up the trail.

He smirked and figured he was playing hard to get. He jogged up to her and started running backwards so he could talk to her and still try to how off a little of his _speed_, though he was going pretty low compared to his normal tornado's speed.

"So I thought after this maybe we could get something to eat…"

She just looked at him with a smile on her face, but didn't answer.

"Yeah, and then go back to my-"

"Don't say your room," Kagome ground out with growing anger in her voice, "I will not be in your bed with you anytime soon, or ever, got that?!"

He halted his running and watched her stomp right past him.

"But Kagome, I wasn't going to say my room! I was going to say my favorite spot on the Cliffside, so we could watch the stars. The tribe calendar says that there's gonna be a star shower tonight. And I thought you might wanna go, girls seem to like that kinda stuff."

Kagome stopped her stomping and stood to listen.

"Really?"

He help his hands out from his sides, no hiding.

"Yup."

He began to walk to her. Slowly, with his hands balled into loose fists swaying at his sides with each step he took.

"So, if we could start our walk again, I would be thankful."

He reached her by then, she was still standing in the morning sun as still as a statue.

"Sure…."

He gave her a tiny smile and then started walking by her again.

"So, tell me about your family. I never hear you talk about them."

Kagome looked up at him, "Oh, sorry. I guess I should tell you, huh?"

"You don't have to."

"No, its okay. I have a brother named Sota, he's only ten, and can be a pain in the butt sometimes. And then my mom, who stays home to help with the family shrine that's owned by my grandpa. He's sorta crazy cuz he knows I go to a world with demons and all. But he's getting better."

"Hmm. So you don't have demons where you come from?"

She gasped and then stuttered nervously.

"U-uh, no. I don't have demons where I live. In fact I didn't ever met a demon until I fell down a well in the family shrine."

"Oh. I never knew you worked in a shrine. I guess it makes sense cuz of your powers and all, but that's sorta amazing. So how come you never met a demon? Aren't priestesses suppose to purify them and protect the villages and all?"

'_What's with all these questions?!'_

"Like I said, there are no demons where I live, so I never had to. Plus, I'm not very good with my powers, the only thing I can do is shoot arrows at stuff, and I'm not even that good an aim."

Kouga looked down as she kept talking, he noticed that she was walking with heavy feet, almost stomping but with less force. And her hands didn't sway like his, the stayed at her sides balled into tight fists.

"Something wrong," he asked stopping to get a better look at her expression.

She seemed sort of surprised when he asked, she didn't think he would notice.

"No," she replied finally, in a quiet tone. She let her hand unclench and her knuckles turn from white to a pale pink.

"You act kinda…mad."

"No, no…just, disappointed I guess."

"Why?"

Kagome seemed hesitant at first, "I guess its self-disappointment. I want to be strong, and be able to control what little power I have. But I cant, I cant purify things with the snap of my fingers, or heal wounds. I cant even protect these jewel shards around my neck long enough to get them pure of Naraku's presence, because every time I almost got it, he come and takes them away. The no good, lousy thief!"

She ended with a pound on the ground and a good shout.

"Woooaahhh there! Seems like you have a lot of anger built up."

Her face had turned red, "Sorry," she apologized with a deep breath, "I guess I needed to get that off my chest."

"Ya know how I let off a little steam when I'm pissed?"

She shook her head, "No."

He smiled and picked up a stone off the path they had been walking.

"Like this!"

He got a good grip on the stone, aiming it for the right spot.

His arm came back like he was throwing in major league baseball. With a 'whoosh' and a loud crack, a tree limb fell to the ground, the stone still flying further into the forest.

"Kouga, your arm is like a gun. You took off that branch completely!"

"Gun?"

"Never mind," she picked up another stone and handed it to him, "do it again! That was pretty awesome."

"Sure, anything for you."

Again, a tree limb fell to the ground after, after what sounded like a shotgun went off.

Kagome decided to give it a try, she needed to work off some anger.

"So I hold it like this?"

Her hand was locked awkwardly around the rock like she had never thrown anything in her life before. And her wrist was twisted in a way that was sure to hurt her if she attempted the shot.

"No, no."

Kouga walked up behind her and wrapped his hand around hers. He moved her fingers to match his, though his hand seemed to swallow hers in that moment.

"Now, turn your wrist so you don't hurt it when you go to throw."

He still stood behind her, "Okay, so now I just throw it right?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

Kagome closed her eyes and brought her arm back as far as it would go. Then she slung it forward so hard she could've sworn she popped her shoulder out of place for a split second.

Although the force of the rock was pretty good for a human, and a teenage girl at that, her aim was not.

It missed. Completely.

"Oh well," she looked up at Kouga, who just chuckled and shrugged.

"You feel better though, don't you?"

She hadn't noticed until he said something, but she did feel a little bit better, like she was lighter.

"You're right, I do feel better."

A breeze lightly blew Kagome's hair to her face, making her giggle as it tickled her cheeks.

The noon sunlight found its way through the canopy of trees above them to lightly kiss Kouga's pony-tailed hair, making his eyes seem to shine even brighter than normal.

Kagome smiled, and turned herself around to face him, though her gaze never left his for a split second.

"Kagome…"

She blinked and fluttered her eyelashes incoherently, "Yes?"

"I-"

But before he could even force himself to say anything, he leaned down to capture her lips on his.

He aimed right, his target was right in front of him, but…Kagome turned her head when a crack of a breaking branch caught her attention, pulling her away from the flustered wolf prince. He didn't get his kiss….sh*t.

"What was that," she asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, don't worry about it. I don't smell anything dangerous."

He went to try again. He was being brave, a second try.

Again though, Kagome turned her head and looked around. She was getting paranoid.

"Kouga, I think something's here. I feel like we're being watched."

He sighed and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Listen, I wont let anything happen to you."

"It just feels like-"

And then, out of nowhere, came a transformed Kirara walking onto the path with two cream colored balls of fur in her mouth.

"KIRARA!"

Kagome left the side of Kouga to run for the cat.

She moaned into Kagome's neck as the girl snuggled her shoulder.

"I thought you left! What happened!!?"

Kirara laid on the ground and dropped the fur balls onto the forest floor, gently nudging them with her nose.

Kagome crawled closer to look at what was happening.

The two balls formed two tails that had been tucked under their short legs. Then their heads popped up, black and black striped ears twitched slightly as they looked around with their blue and red eyes.

"Kittens!!!"

Kouga fell over, anime style, legs in the air. (Haha!)

"Kittens?"

'_KITTENS! THAT'S WHAT MY KISS WAS INTERRUPTED FOR!!??'_

"Look at them Kouga, they're so cute!!"

Kagome picked up one of the newborns, though they seemed far developed.

It had striped ears, solid black tails, black collared neck , blue eyes, and the boots of black just its mother.

The second had solid black ears and striped tails, red eyes, and the boots just like Kirara.

A large black diamond adorned both of their foreheads.

The girl flipped the kitten over and checked its gender.

"Looks like you're a little baby girl aren't you? Such a pretty kitty!"

She sat her down next to Kirara and then picked up the other one.

"And it looks like you're the boy. A big strong boy!!" she squealed as she rubbed her nose on the young boy's belly, like it were an actual baby.

"Kagome, are you sure you should be messin' with them, I think they were just born."

She looked to Kirara who did look slightly exhausted, "Yes, but, they seem a little farther developed than most kittens, and Kirara isn't objecting. Come look at hem Kouga!! They're so cute!"

He sighed and sat down next to the girl with a bored look on his face.

"I'm around hyperactive wolf cubs all day, this isn't anything new to me."

"Stop being a grump! You know you cant help but love that face," Kagome help up the blue eyed kitten in front of his face.

She stared back at him with big wide eyes and then patted his nose slightly with her tiny paw.

Kagome laughed and hugged the kitten to her chest.

"Awwww! How cuutttee!!"

He rolled his eyes and then scratched Kirara behind the ears.

"You did this all by yourself girl? You must be a tough one! Demon births are a pain in the as*!"

"How would you know that, Kouga, you been having kids lately," Kagome asked playfully.

"U-uh noooo!"

He fumbled with his words, "I mean that's what I heard, the tribe-I mean the word around-well its hard to explain. Some other girl wolf demons from the southern tribe were telling me."

"Ahhhhh! Girl wolf demons. Like Ayame?"

He shook his head ferociously.

"No! No, h*ll no. I mean they were girl demons but not Ayame. I would never consider mating her. You're the only girl for me, Kagome."

"Oh."

He took a deep breath and watched Kagome laugh her butt off.

"I'm just gonna go sit in that tree now," he quietly excused himself, having enough of his humiliation.

"I was just playing Kouga," she couldn't help but get another good laugh about it though, "You should've seen your face though, you looked completely frustrated and confused!"

He sucked his teeth, "Whatever."

Kagome went back to playing with the kittens. They pawed at the twigs with leaves on the ends she would hold up for them, and suckled on their mother after they were done playing. The girl even took a liking to Kagome, and curled in her lap when it was time for a nap, while the boy slept in his mothers tails, where he could get some warmth.

Kouga watched from his treetop as Kagome gently rubbed the back and behind the ears of the girl kitten. She smiled as a small purr reverberated from the kitten.

He couldn't help but give a smile himself at how sweet the moment was, even though he wasn't the one to be sentimental. It just made him think that maybe one day , if he played his cards right, that could be his baby lying in her lap, getting its feeding, or some motherly love.

She seemed to be a natural, and he knew Kagome would be a wonderful mother.

He only hoped that the father could be him.

***Back at the Den***

Kagome, Kouga, and Kirara went back to the den, with Kagome carrying the kittens and Kouga letting Kirara rest on his shoulder.

"She still seems a little exhausted, doesn't she?" questioned Kagome in a concerned tone.

"Is it normal for them to be this tired after birth? I've never experienced a demon birth, I wouldn't know," she said quietly.

He looked at the cat, Kirara, the one owned by the demon slayer.

"I'm sure she's just tired from all the work. Demon births are very violent, especially the labor. I bet in a couple of hours she'll be ready to fly back to her owner and everything. Don't worry."

Kagome set down the kittens on Kouga's bed and watched as he laid Kirara next to them as they still slept peacefully.

"Okay, lets let them get some sleep, I don't think the young ones will be to happy if they don't get their nap time."

He nodded and then they walked out back into the main cave, where they bustle and noise of the morning had quieted down into the faint yipping and barking of the wolves and the crackling of the fire as the tribe sat around and talked amongst themselves.

"How about something to eat now? You agreed to lunch."

Kagome shrugged, "I don't know…I'm used to not eating for half-days at a time because Inuyasha doesn't like to take breaks. I'm not hungry, sorry."

He almost fell over while walking, "How can you not be hungry? Not even a snack? We just got done with a walk and you were playing with those kittens for like an hour!"

She giggled and then pointed to the newly caught boar over by the center fire of the cave.

"Why don't you just eat, don't worry about me. You're a growing boy, go eat."

"Pssshhh," he scoffed as they walked over to fallen animal, "how old are you?"

She puffed out her chest and smirked, "I am 17 years old, thank you very much" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hmp," a bite of boar meat in his mouth, "sorry, I beat you by a good 100 years or so, give or take a few."

Her mouth dropped, "You have to be kidding me! You don't look it."

He finished of his whole leg and then threw the bone in the fire, "Yeah well, I am. I'm older than that dog-turd, too. He's only what, 105 years old? Maybe 107."

"Wow, I can't believe that! I feel like a kid now sitting next to you!"

She scooted away a little bit in mock depression.

He smiled and scooted closed to her. She smirked and pushed herself away even more.

And so it went on. That is, until they ran out of floor and the water fall was the only thing left for Kagome to scoot in to. She was at the end of her rope…or in this case, cave.

"Don't make me go in the water!!" she groaned.

Kouga pressed her a couple inches closer to the rushing wall of ice cold water.

"Well if you don't wanna go face first into that river then you better get over here and sit next to me. Or else…"

She shook her head, "I don't sit by old men!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I'm old now," he questioned while his eye twitched, "that's it!"

Now he crawled towards her, making her take tiny pushes towards the river on the other side of the falls.

"Come on Kouga, no! I'll take you with me! If I go into that water you're coming with me!"

He smiled, "I'm used to it, I walk through that every day, you don't."

She shook her head again as her hair got dusted with the mist of the falling water.

Then her butt found the edge of the floor, where rock met shallow water that began the river.

He took another crawl/step forward she felt her body weight take over. She tipped over and let out a tiny scream.

"Kougaaa!!"

Her hand found the water, but her body and head didn't follow.

She opened her eyes one at the time to stare up into the amused features of Kouga, who sat with his hand catching her waist and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Gotcha!"

He pulled her up and set her on her feet while she wiped her numb hand on her skirt.

"I cant believe you. I actually thought I was going to get soaked for a minute."

"Its just a little water!"

She turned and then made her way towards the doorway that lead to his room.

"Well, if I am going to be in risk of getting wet all the time, I don't want it to be in my school uniform. Lets go shopping!"

He followed her down the passageway, sometimes making sure she didn't hit the walls in the darkness.

"How do you plan to pay for this? Clothes are expensive."

She walked over to her bulging yellow bag and rummaged through for a second, searching for something.

"Miroku, the monk, wasn't the only one who had the money of the group. I always kept some spare, just in case his womanizing ways got the best of him, and he went out on a girl-spree. I did side jobs when Inuyasha took naps and got my own money."

He leaned against the wall, "Ah, I love independent women," he purred with a far away look in his eyes.

Kagome laughed and held up a ring with coins on it and then a small fold of bills.

"Got it."

He winked at her, "You know what, I just keep liking you more and more."

With an eep Kouga had her playfully pushed up against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing old man? I don't think the tribe takes to kindly to premature girls dating!"

"What are you talking bout? Girls your age would've already been mated and had 3 kids of their own. We gotta get the tribe started again after what that bas**rd Naraku did."

His face moved closer to hers. He needed to get his kiss, or else he was going to go insane. Her lips were so tempting.

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked simply, though unknowingly moving closer to him.

{The potion is working! Yay for Sango's love connection : P}

"Finding as many mates for people as I can."

Another step towards Kagome.

"Does that list include Ayame?"

Another step towards Kouga.

"H*ll no, I don't even think about her. Whoever wants her, if anyone, then that's their problem. They can have that kid."

"But I'm younger than her."

By now, with all the steps they had taken, even though they were tiny, their faces were inches apart. Only candle light allowing them to look at each other and read emotions clearly.

"Yeah but, your mind isn't, and your attitude. And definitely not you body," he glanced down at her creamy legs.

"Well then, I guess I wont have to worry about Ayame."

"You never did. I never wanted anyone but you."

He closed the space between them, catching her lips in a gentle, but fierce, kiss.

The kiss was short, but in all, it was a kiss, and a first for both of them.

Well that is if you didn't count saving Inuyasha from being consumed by darkness and becoming a full demon then yeah, it was a first for Kagome. But she didn't mention it, it would bring the mood down, and possibly make Kouga's head explode.

Kouga cleared his throat and stepped back from her.

"You wanted to get some new clothes right?"

She took a deep breath, "Yeah, lets go."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okay, next chapter, clothes shopping and maybe some evil Ayame action, but that may be a little farther off. 7 reviews please!


	5. Kimono Maker Min

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story!

* * *

Kouga had left with Kagome on his back after leaving his right and left hand men in charge.

"There's a village about 5 minutes east of here, that is if I run. Its small, but it should have what you want since its known for trading. It's the only one for a ways to go."

She nodded, still a little confused about what had happened in the room.

Kagome didn't know why she had kissed him, or why she wanted to.

Before a couple of days ago, Kagome hadn't felt anything towards Kouga but agitation with his constant 'my women' remarks and the declaration of his _love _for her. But now….it was SO different.

He was treating her with _some_ respect, and his habits of protection was getting better, he had only jacked up to other men that had looked at her, better than what he usually tried to do to Inuyasha.

And Kagome, she felt…attracted towards him. Just like in his room, when he had her up against the wall. She could've screamed and kicked, and almost surely burned him with some sort of spiritual power if she had to, even though she couldn't control them.

So what was making her like him? Love him? He was wedging his way into her heart, and it wasn't something she could stop.

When he was around her, she got butterflies and smiled often, something that usually only happened when Inuyasha was with her.

Now the only thing that happened when she heard his name was a deep sense of hurt and somewhat anger.

What was happening to her? What had changed over the last few days?

***Village***

Kouga skidded to a stop on the outskirts of the village, out of sight from the working villagers that were not to far away.

"What's the matter Kouga?"

He sat her down and he looked at the villager.

"They wont like me coming in the village. And I don't want you to get kicked out for being with a demon. Go shopping I'll stay here and make sure no demons come along."

He talked quietly and calmly, as if it didn't bother him at all.

"I'm not gonna leave you here all alone just so I can go shopping! I've been with demons for the past 2 years. If they don't like it, that's their problem, but judging you isn't right. You didn't do anything to them."

He sat down and smirked sadly, "If only you knew."

"Whadya mean??"

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Why," she asked.

'_Why is she quizzing me? I don't want to tell her, that's my business.'_

"Just because."

"That's not an answer, Kouga," she said in a stern tone while sitting down, too. "If you don't tell me then I'm not going."

He sighed and then lowered his head so she couldn't see his eyes, "I don't want to tell you…because if I do…then you'll want to leave the den."

Her eyes widened, "What could possibly make me do that?"

"What if I told you, that this village…was destroyed by my tribe before. Before I met you?"

She looked at him strangely, finally catching on to what he was getting to, and why he didn't want to tell her.

He was afraid she would think of him like a monster.

"Listen, Kouga, I don't care what you did in your past, or what happened before you met me. All that matters is now. You made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But…Kagome, we killed tens-hundreds of people."

"Do you feel bad for it? Are you sorry you did it?"

He looked up at her with a deep seriousness set in his blue eyes, "Yes."

She smiled, "Then its okay. You realized that it was wrong and now you're sorry, so you are forgiven."

He sighed and then shook his head, "Those villagers aint like you though. They wont forgive me. Not a demon. Not one whose packs of wolves killed almost everyone off."

She stood and then stomped the ground.

"Kouga! Stop moping and get up. I need new clothes, and you're coming with me! I have been with Shippou, Kirara, and…Inuyasha," she said with some difficulty, "for a long, long time! And we went through, and stayed in villages before with little or no difficulty. So up!"

He crossed his arms and sat back.

"Make me."

She screamed and then stomped away.

"You are such a little kid! I don't even know why I kissed you, jerk!"

He gasped and then jumped to his feet.

"Wait, don't get mad!"

He ran after her retreating figure until he was walking through the village streets trying to find her scent.

"Dam* it all," he cursed through himself getting down on all fours to try and sniff her out.

People stopped and looked at him, whispering about 'demons' weird habits' and 'stay away, he might bite children' as the mothers and fathers walked by.

He pulled himself up from the ground dusted of his armor.

"Humans," he rolled his eyes.

'_Where's Kagome? She's gotta be around her somewhere!'_

***With Kagome***

The aggravated priestess shuffled through the walkways of the village, thinking hard to herself about what had just happened, and what she said.

After almost being run over by a farmer and his cattle, and then just about getting her big toe chopped off by a butcher's falling meat cleaver, Kagome decided to pay attention and worry about later. She was to clumsy not to pay attention to her surroundings.

She walked through a long purple piece of fabric hanging from a doorway. The sign out front read 'Finest Kimonos In Town, Fitting is Available'. They shop owners even had some of their work hanging up outside, and the kimonos were most beautiful.

A small bell laid on the table in the center of the room.

"Please ring for service," Kagome read out loud.

She tapped the bell and hummed to herself as a large man walked out and stared at her. He had bulging muscles and a shaved head, a frown set upon his face.

"May I help you?" his voice was lighter and daintier than he looked.

"Umm-yes. I was needing a few kimonos and the sign out front said that you had them here. Is that true?"

He looked at her a long time and them smiled jumping up and down.

"Yes, yes, yesss!! My first customer!"

She backed up a little bit with a nervous smile on her face.

"What type are you looking for? Ones that tie in the back? Or maybe ones in the front to impress the men?"

He looked at her creamy legs and then told her to hold out her arms. He measured her bust and waist, arm length and leg length.

"Long or short? Warm weathered or cold weathered? The winter season is coming you have to be prepared!!"

She giggled, he was just to funny.

"I was looking for something very elegant, but not to much. And definitely both, I need a long and a short. Ones that tie in the back."

"Right this way dear, I have just what you need."

He hurried her down a short hallway and into what she assumed to be the fitting room.

"Now hold on right here. I'm going to need you to get undressed so you can try these on."

She looked at him wide eyed with her arms held to her chest.

He went to walk away but turned around.

Placing a hand on his hip he smiled, "Honey, I'm gay. You don't have to worry about me peeking. I have nothing to do with girls. Oh booyyyssss! Help out my first customer please!!"

She watched as 5 men ran into the room in short kimonos all laughing with lipstick on.

"Oh darling, look at those legs, and that complexion! You have got to get a dark colored silk! To bring out those beautiful brown eyes."

That man got pushed out of the way by a smaller who held up her chin, looking at her intently.

"No, no, no. Shinzo, you are wrong. Would you look at her lips and her face, so smooth and heart shaped. Definitely a light colored one, maybe a yellow or green, to match her soft features."

Kagome's head started to spin with all the chatter and being pulled every which way to be looked at and talked about.

But all the talking stopped when the large bald man stepped back into the room with a wardrobe on wheels in front of him.

"Boys! Stop pestering the customer. I told you to help her, not kill her, would you just look at her face, she's practically exhausted from all of you!"

Groans of apologies were heard.

"Now, get her undressed and ready to be fitted and dressed. I want her to get the bet of the best, since she is our first customer."

He playfully winked at her as the other boys convinced her to undress and stand still on top of a wooden box so she would be ready when the bald man got done.

"Excuse me, sir?"

He looked up from the pile of kimonos on a large table. He seemed to be looking for one.

"I don't know your name."

He threw another kimono over his shoulder.

"That, missy, would be Kimono Master Minso. But you can call me Min for short."

She giggled and he smiled.

"And you would be," he asked throwing yet another balled up kimono over his shoulder.

"I am Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

"A beautiful name. What brings you to this hell hole of a village?"

Kagome shrugged, picking up one of the kimonos on the ground admiring it.

"I needed something to wear so I wouldn't get my scho-I mean good clothes dirty. My friend, Kouga, is always messing around and plays outside a lot, and I'm sort of living with him for a little while now, so I wanted to be prepared."

Everyone listened in, the men, they were like little girls wanting to hear the latest gossip.

"Ooohhhhh. And he's just a friend?" ask the man named Shinzo.

Kagome blushed, "Well, he used to be, but now…I think I like him. I've been spending a lot of time with him and he's really sweet."

Min laughed and then held up a lime green kimono, a short one with a small pattern of circles going up the right thigh and down the arm. It would come down to her knees when worn, but needed to be tightened around the waist.

"Oh, that's beautiful, I love the color!" Kagome cheered as he walked over.

"Yes, I'm sure Kouga will, too. Now arms out. Kimi, dress her, while I find an obi."

A fatter older man, in his late twenties if not early thirties stood up. He was the oldest by far from the other men who looked to be in their early twenties.

"Okay, arms out, back straight, Miss Kagome."

She smiled and held out her arms, straightening her posture.

Min came back with a neon yellow obi and a clip to hold up Kagome's hair while he tied the sash.

Once done, Kagome looked in a long mirror and laughed, "Oh, look, its wonderful! Min, you're amazing!"

He nodded, "I know, I know! Now get that one off, we have many more to try on!"

She shook her head, "I cant, I only have so much money, and I only need a couple…"

He waved his hand towards her and then snapped his fingers, so his men would leave the room to bring in more wardrobes, "You are my first customer, and a sweet young girl with a man to impress! You need the best and the finest kimonos I have! You will get them, too. Pay for what you can. Just promise me something."

She nodded.

"When you need a kimono, you come to me, and no one else, and tell your friends. This is what makes me happy. And if giving away free kimonos to those who need it means my happiness and my customers, then by all means take every one of them," he persuaded.

"Sure, arigato, Min."

***With Ayame***

The red headed wolf demoness raced towards her home in the northern mountains, after finding that human priestess's scent mixed in with her beloved Kouga's.

When she finally reached the top of the peak, she slowed to a trot as her grandfather, and elder of the tribe, approached her.

"Ayame, I see that you are back much sooner than expected. What is the reason for this?"

She panted slightly and then bowed down to stand on one knee, her head lowered.

"Grandfather, Kouga, he has the human with him, the priestess that tried to steal him from me. She's at his den. He seemed dazed when he came out to look over his forests. I wonder if she has him under a curse."

The elder shook his head as if he were debating something.

"And you saw the girl?"

Ayame glanced up, "No, but her presence was clearly intertwined with Kouga's, and he didn't even seem to notice me. Usually he catches me when I spy-I mean gather information about him, even from afar."

The old grey wolf walked forward and then placed a paw on Ayame's hand that rested on the ground.

"Very well, we will fight to save Kouga from the trance that the human has put him in," Ayame held her breath as he spoke, "but I'm afraid we will need assistance, for our numbers dwindle."

She nodded, hatching a new plan in her head.

"Yes, grandfather, I will get the help needed. Allow me the last of our men, and I promise that Kouga will be mine. Our pack will thrive again!"

A long stretch of howls broke through the silence of the mountain, signaling for them to move out.

***With Kagome***

By the time Min and his boys were done dressing and redressing Kagome, a good pile of kimonos had built up, about 15 or 16 in all, not including the matching obi's.

Kagome looked at what she was suppose to just _take_ and sighed.

"Min, I still don't think I should just take all the ones I cant pay for. I would feel…bad, please, allow me to repay you in some sort of fashion."

The shop owner shook his head with a smile.

"No, no Kagome, you promised me, and you're keeping that promise. Take them, I really need to get rid of some anyway. Please," his eyes got all big forcing her to falter.

"Fine," she stated with a crossing of her arms, "but I'm not gonna like it."

Everyone laughed and helped Kagome pack up her newly acquired clothing while she pulled out what money she had.

"Here's what I can pay you," she shoved the money into his hands and grabbed her bags.

"But Kagome-"

She cut him off, "You told me to pay for what I could, and I am."

Min groaned and then started walking her out the door.

Once they were there, Kagome turned and waved bye to Min, "Good-bye, thank you so much for your help, you're such a nice person, Min."

He nodded and then returned to the inside of his shop.

Kagome turned, and without looking walked right into something flat and metal.

"Ow," she cringed while rubbing her sore shoulder.

She looked back to find Kouga standing beside her, holding out his hand.

"Sorry there," he smiled.

"What's a good lookin thing like you doing in a place like this."

Kagome giggled and took his hand, "Finding some new clothes, and you. A demon must be here to reek havoc amongst us humans."

He smirked and then led her through the town using his nose to guide the way.

As they reached the town limits, Kouga found that Kagome was carrying a much bigger bag than he had imagined it would be. She was only suppose to get a few new kimonos.

"Why is that bag so big?"

Kagome looked at the bag, and then at Kouga who was eyeballing it like he had ex-ray vision.

"Because I got a lot of clothes."

"I thought you only had enough money to get a couple?"

"I did," she agreed.

"So you stole them?"

She sighed and then shook her head. Sometimes Kouga was a little dense.

"No, they were given to me."

"Oh, by who?"

"Min."

"Who's Min?"

"The shop owner, and a real good guy who gave me all these kimonos."

Kouga nodded in understanding, but then realized what she had said.

"A GUY!??!"

Kagome stopped her walking when he blew up.

"Yeah, a guy."

He began walking around her looking her up and down, lifting up her arms and legs examining them closely.

"Did he hurt you? Why didn't you wait for me to come? Did he make any moves towards you? What did he look like? How big is he? Was he human-"

"Kouga," she placed a hand over his mouth, "its okay. Min didn't hurt me, and he didn't try to get with me. In fact, he didn't want a thing to do with me. He was gay."

She laughed and started walking again.

"So, he gave you all those, was gay, and didn't try to make one pass at you?"

"Yup, not even when I was dressing. All he wanted me to do is come back if I ever needed more kimonos, and tell my friends so he could get more business."

"Hmmm."

She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness and smiled.

"I cant wait to show you all the pretty kimonos he got me. Even the winter ones he fitted me for are some of the most beautiful things I have ever seen."

Kouga perked up then.

"Pretty greens and deep purples. Light blues and pale oranges. I think I have one in every color," a chuckle escaped her lips, "listen to me. I sound like a little girl."

He laughed along with her noticing that it had been a long time since he actually laughed. That is, until Kagome came along.

"So when do I get to see them?" he asked cautiously, as if he were afraid of the subject.

Kagome smiled, "Right now if you want. I can go change in the bushes over there so you can see my favorite one."

He took the heavy bag away from her, and watched her take a paper wrapped package from inside.

"Fine, but be quick, I don't want you in there to long." he firmly stated in his leader voice.

She skipped off into the woods, humming as she went.

Kagome seemed to be having fun with teasing Kouga.

***15 Minutes Later***

Kouga stood in the middle of the worn path, arms crossed, lips pouted. His woman had been in there for far to long.

"Kagome, if you don't come out now, I'm gonna-"

But before he could finish his sentence, she came skipping back out, redressed and all.

"Calm down, Kouga. Just tell me what you think," she exclaimed while doing a little spin.

Kouga stepped back and admired the kimono, trying to keep his mind in the right place, if you know what I mean.

She wore a blood red silken kimono, with a golden yellow obi. Up the right sleeve was a pattern of yellow circles spiraling up to the shoulder and down her back to her left knee.

The sleeves ended just above her wrist, and the length was right below her knees.

In all, it was very beautiful, and what made it most striking, was the woman who wore it.

"Sooo?"

He cleared his throat from his little thought and then shook his head, "You look great, Kagome."

She smiled and then continued to walk down the road.

Kouga followed after her while carrying the huge bag that held all her new clothes and accessories.

"It would be a lot faster for me to run and carry you. We could reach the den in like…20 minutes less than walking," he said while trying to calculate it in his head without sounding too stupid.

"Yeah, but, I like to enjoy my surroundings. Lets just take it slow for a while and notice everything we can about our walk back to the den."

Kouga looked around him.

There were trees.

And then some bushes.

A few birds were whistling cheerfully in the trees, two chasing each other through the air.

Nothing seemed different, just the same old woods and path that had always been there. It seemed that one of the big oaks had been cut down, but that wasn't unusual, being only a minute from the village.

"I don't get it." he stated with a scratch on the head.

Kagome looked to him with a sweet 'knowing' look on her face.

"I didn't think you would," she said sounding un-phased, "but it goes something like this."

She gave a little twirl and laughed.

"Listen to the birds sing, how they dance and play. Let the wind blow in your hair. Laugh about stupid things. Its called relaxing, Kouga."

He watched her dance around and have a good time, all the while, he was confused.

"Relaxing? I don't have time for that. I have to lead the tribe and make sure Naraku is brought down. When we get back, I have to make plans to head out and search for him."

Kagome sighed and ceased her frolicking.

"You're just like Inuyasha," she spit like it burned her tongue.

She snatched her bag away from him and began to slowly walk back from where they came.

Kouga had made her mad again by saying something he didn't know would upset her.

Great.

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, looking deeply into her almond eyes.

"Now you listen here, Kagome. I will never, and I mean never, be like that mutt of a jerk. And don't ever think I will!"

Kagome turned her head, knowing she was wrong for what she had said, she had crossed the line.

She knew that he hated Inuyasha.

Not only because she _had _once loved him, and Inuyasha knew that.

But because Kouga couldn't do anything right in her eyes when he was next to Inuyasha. He saved her countless numbers of times. And what did he get out of it? "Thanks Kouga, bye Kouga." and then she was gone with the mutt again.

But through it all, he still loved her. From the day she threw the tiny fox demon off the cliff to save him instead of herself, that's when he knew he loved her, when he knew that she would be loyal, and hopefully, his forever.

That's when he realized he would do anything for her.

So when she said he was like the half-breed, it hurt him. It cut him open like a blade, the one Inuyasha carried.

"Kouga…I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that."

She released her wrist and took the bag back from her, she seemed to be having trouble keeping it off the ground.

"Yeah, well…just remember what I said."

He began to turn, but Kagome stopped him with her voice.

"You know, I have to leave tomorrow. Its been a couple days, and Inuyasha will come for me if I'm not back. Then he'll find out that I'm not back at my home, and then come looking for me."

Kouga gave her an apologetic but understanding look.

"I'm sorry for causing you any trouble that may come when you go back to him. I understand that you need to be back. I will take you back tomorrow."

"But that's just it, Kouga," she choked out with a small, yet sad smile, "No one can find out that I was here. Not Inuyasha, not Sango, hell, if Kirara could talk I'd probably die because she knows to much. If they found out I think they'd be pretty mad about me lying. Even Sango would be mad about keeping Kirara away for so long, especially since she had kittens."

"So, you're saying that from now on, we'll have to meet in secret, and only see each other every once in a while?"

Kouga could feel his heart breaking.

"No, Kouga," Kagome could sense the tears coming.

"We cant meet at all! Inuyasha would smell you, and I just cant keep lying about things."

"Kagome, don't do this, I thought-"

"Its not like we together anyway," tears streamed down her face, "this was like a one time thing. I needed some time away, and you offered it. That's what _friends_ are for, right?"

He swore he heard his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces then.

Friends?

That's all she wanted to be, was friends?

How could she do this?

They kissed!

He loved her!

She stayed with him!

And now, all of the sudden, she had to leave back to the dog-s*it and they couldn't be with each other anymore?!

How much more abuse could his heart take?

Why couldn't she just see that he was the one for her!? That Inuyasha wasn't worth it!

He knew she was afraid of him, and he knew she couldn't admit it, so that's why he slowly put on a forced smile.

"Oh, I see. You're right, I offered, that's what friends are for. I'm happy you got to come stay, you know you're welcome any time, right?"

"Yeah," she managed to choke out.

Why was she crying like this?

So much emotion on a guy had only ever happened once.

And now, out of no where, when she had to go, she started crying like a little baby.

Goodbye's had always been hard for Kagome, but this was ridiculous.

She saw the sadness enter Kouga's eyes, though he tried to hide it well. She watched him put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes. And she silently watched as he tried to keep his emotions in.

She knew it was hard, because she felt sad too.

But this had to be done, she had to get back to her friends, or else Inuyasha would find out where she had been all that time.

"Do you want to stay another night, so you wont have to get there at dark tonight?" Kouga asked, hoping that he would have some time left with her.

"No, I have to leave soon, if I go to sleep now, I wont want to get up tomorrow."

"What about your stuff?"

"Kirara will bring it."

She knelt down and pulled a wooden whistle from inside the ankle of her sock.

With three short blows, the cat arrived moments later, carrying the large yellow bag of Kagome's in her mouth, and two kittens on her head.

"Thank you Kirara," she whispered softly while climbing onto her back and taking the bag from her mouth.

Kagome looked to Kouga who seemed to be quite confused and sad.

"Kouga?"

"What?"

She looked in his right hand.

"I need my clothes."

Almost like he were debating whether to run and take her belongings, or give it to her and say bye, he slowly handed the bag up to her, grazing her thumb and pointer finger with his own, just to see what would happen.

A gasp escaped her lips when he did so, causing her to force back the tears she knew were coming.

"Goodbye, Kouga, thank you for everything."

He nodded, "Welcome."

And with that, Kagome lightly kicked Kirara's sides, letting her know she was ready to leave.

The cat took to the air with a roar and a powerful jump making Kagome jostle. The jostle made her tears slips over the brim, and land on Kouga's face as she left.

He watched her fly away until she was nothing but a dot in the sky. Wiping her tear from his face, he grimaced.

"Sorry Kagome," and so, he took off towards his den, hoping to dream about her tonight as he lie in his bed, the one _she_ had slept in the night before.

***2 Hours Later***

Later that day, Kagome arrived in the village of Kaede and Kikyo, after going back to her time, quickly showering, restocking her pack, and redressing.

Her family, of course, had gone to a meeting with the mayor to see if opening a new park near the shrine would be okay. It seemed that the town needed the whole neighborhoods consent before they started construction. It looked as though the city counsel didn't need any complaint issues on their hands.

The note left on the fridge stated they would be back in a day, giving Kagome the whole house to herself till tomorrow if she needed it.

But anyway back to the story.

Kirara had waited for her by the well, just as she had requested, and now they were walking through the makeshift door of Kaede's hut.

All eyes turned to them as she entered, making Kagome want to faint.

She knew they would notice, or at least, Inuyasha would. She knew she missed a spot on her back where the scent of Kouga still laid. This thought made her want to throw up at all the cruel things she could imagine Inuyasha saying.

"Kagome, you're back!"

Sango stood up and allowed Kirara to jump on her shoulder.

"Lady Kagome, its nice to see you back and well."

Inuyasha looked up from his spot in the corner, "Bout time you got back, I thought I was about to have to come get ya."

She gave a nervous smile, "Yeah, its good to be back."

She looked around, "Where's Shippou?"

Miroku answered, "He's with Lady Kaede in the village herb garden. He had been helping her since you left."

She shrugged and then felt a nudging on the inside of the blanket she carried in her arms.

"Oh yeah," she turned to Sango who was busy brushing down Kirara, "these, are for you."

Removing the blanket from the kittens, Kagome smiled.

Sango let out a scream and almost fell over when she saw them.

"What!? K-kittens!? But how?"

The demon slayer gently picked up the two kittens and examined them closely.

"I don't know," laughed Kagome, "but it just happened, they were there when I got back from the well, I guess that's why Kirara didn't come back. One's a boy the one with red eyes, and the other's a girl."

Miroku looked over her shoulder and smiled as one of the kittens jumped on Inuyasha's head. The girl kitten attacked on of his twitching ears, making him scream.

"Dam*it, Sango, keep 'em under control, would ya!?"

She rolled her eyes, while taking the kitten off his ear, "Be reasonable Inuyasha, they're young and teething. What do you expect them to do?"

The half-demon mumbled something and them crossed his arms. Shortly after, he exited the hut with no more words.

So Kagome and Sango sat down with the kittens, not seeing why they should let him ruin their mood, and began an endless play session.

"They're very cute," exclaimed Sango while picking up her own cat, the mother.

"Yeah, I cant believe Kirara birthed them all on her own!"

"Its actually quite normal, most fire-cats like Kirara like to be alone when they give birth. That's why most of them don't survive, because other demons and predators eat the babies before the mother gets back her energy to fight them off. That's what my father told me after he gave me Kirara."

Kagome nodded and them picked up the girl kitten, looking into her blue eyes, they reminded her off a certain wolf demon that had the same color eyes, long black hair, pointed ears, and the cutest tail you ever-

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Her focus was broken as she heard Sango's voice calling her name.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay? Whatever you say."

After a couple moments of silence Kagome decided to break the tension. It was too awkward.

"So…what are you going to do with the kittens?"

Kagome looked around the room as if she hadn't been there in years. She was really trying to act as casual as ever, but, it was hard when you knew that at any moment you could get busted.

Sango on the other hand knew where Kagome had been. She was the one who had put the charm on them, so she guessed that was why Kagome was acting so strange. Paranoia and being jittery were two of the main side effects that the potion caused.

Setting the family of three down to nurse, Sango shrugged her shoulders.

"I definitely want to keep one for Kohaku. When we get him out of the reach of Naraku, having a cat like Kirara would be good for him. Plus I wont have to worry about him getting hurt as much if I know he's with him," she pointed toward the red eyed kitten.

"Oh? That sounds reasonable, I hope Inuyasha lets you keep him. You know how much he hates all things tiny, just like Shippou."

The demon slayer nodded, "That's right, I don't think he'll let _me_ keep the other one," she said while picking the girl up, "but maybe if you take her, then he'll let it slide." she handed Kagome the kitten, who was just about to go to sleep.

Kagome took the kitten with wide-eyes.

"Sango! I cant possibly take this kitten! She's Kirara's after all, and I don't think I could break up the family."

Kirara purred and rubbed her head on Kagome's knee.

"See, Kirara _wants_ you to have her. If you take care of her, I know she'll get al the love and care she needs. Please Kagome, if not, Inuyasha might make me give her to some stranger that could be a cat eater for all I know. It'll be right this way."

Sango almost had to put on the puppy dog eyes, but finally, Kagome was convinced.

"Fine!" she groaned as though she were being forced to dive off and airplane with no parachute. "But, will they be able to fly? Or do they have their own powers?"

The two girls thought for a long time.

"I think I remember something my father told me when I was little. 'Cats like Kirara have two tails because of their power. Two tails makes it easier for them to fly, to keep their balance in the air. Even though they may have more than one power, they all must fly. That is how they escape their enemies.'."

"So they can both fly, but some might have more than one power?"

"I guess so, maybe it depends on who the father was."

Kagome shrugged.

"Alright, I think I'm going to head off to bed, I'm pretty tired."

Sango nodded, not really paying attention. Kagome picked up her kitten and moved to the corner of the hut and snuggled into her sleeping bag.

"Goodnight Miroku, goodnight Sango."

"Goodnight, Lady Kagome."

"Goodnight, Kagome."

* * *

Okay, so this took me foreveeerrrr! 5 reviews would be nice.


	6. Poor Kagome, she cant get any sleep

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story!

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of the birds chirping, the village children playing and……"WHATTT!!?" Shippou yelling at Inuyasha. She sighed, somewhat thankful that she was back and able to see her young fox friend, but still aggravated by Inuyasha's constant pestering. Couldn't he just leave the kid alone?

She stood and stretched, then felt a rub at her leg. She discovered her kitten to be the source, so she picked her up and placed her on her shoulder.

Kagome then walked outside the hut, shielding her eyes from the bright morning sunlight.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME KAGOME WAS BACK, INUYASHA?!! I MISSED HER!"

The silver haired half-demon scoffed and folded his hands into his kimono sleeve, turning away from the furious child.

"It aint my job to tell you when she comes back. Besides, it aint that big of a deal, we cant hunt that many more shards cuz Naraku's got most of them. The only ones left are Kohaku's, Kouga's, and then the ones that Kagome has saved back in her time."

Shippou had heard enough. He jumped into the air and pulled out one of his fox magic toys.

"Spinning Top! Take this, baka!"

Inuyasha was crushed under the giant toy with a loud scream.

When the top stopped its raging rampage, a smoking Inuyasha was left on the ground, with swirling eyes.

Kagome watched from the sidelines, wanting to laugh at Inuyasha flattened body.

Then the red head caught sight of the girl standing by the hut, and his face lit up with surprise.

"Kagome!"

He ran towards her and snuggled into stomach as she held him in her arms.

"Shippou. I'm so glad to see you!"

He looked up to her, beaming, "I know, Kagome, me too!! It was so boring without you, and Inuyasha was being stupid. Oh," he looked at her shoulder.

The kitten was staring back at him with wide eyes.

"You got a kitten like Sango. What's her name?"

Kagome looked from the child to the kitten, and then back.

"I didn't give her a name yet, I didn't really think about it….you know what? How bout you name her?"

"Really?" he gasped.

"Sure, she needs a good name. and I think you're the one to give it to her."

Shippou's smile widened. He set a hand on his chin, as if he were putting in a lot of thought to the name.

After a couple of seconds he snapped his fingers.

"Tama!"

"Tama, huh? That means jewel."

The fox demon nodded and jumped out of her arms, "Yeah, I know. I think it's a nice name."

Kagome took the kitten of her shoulder and set her on the ground.

"I agree, Shippou, I like the name, too. Thank you."

He nodded with a satisfied look on his face, and then turned to the newly named kitten, "Wanna play?"

She stared at him as if she was going to answer with a voiced comment, but then decided just to jump on his head and then run off, making him chase her.

"Ahahaha, get back here you sneak!"

Kagome watched them for a little while longer, and then returned to the hut where Inuyasha was brooding.

She sat down beside him and smiled.

"So how were things while I was gone?"

"Feh," he looked away, "it wasn't no different than when you were here. The same thing happened like it did every day."

She rolled her eyes and then sighed, "I need to go back home for a couple of hours."

He jumped up, "WHAT! YOU JUST GOT BACK LAST NIGHT! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED THAT YOU DIDN'T HAVE BEFORE?!"

She pulled him the pant leg to sit back down.

"Well since Sango gave me Tama, I need to get a couple of things for her."

"Like what!?"

"Cat food, a collar, a blanket for her to sleep on, flea shampoo, a brush, maybe some toys, and then possibly treats for when I train her." she counted off her fingers.

Inuyasha fell over, "That's more stuff than I own! Why does a cat need all that!?"

Kagome stood up, "Because she's not just a cat! She's my cat, and I can do whatever I want with her! And you cant stop me!"

She stormed out the door and then stopped by where Sango and Miroku had been talking by the fence, they had helped an elderly man with his roof that day, and were resting in the shade of and old tree.

"Hey guys, will you watch Tama and Shippou for me? I have to go back to my time to get a couple things I forgot."

"Tama?" questioned the monk after casually sipping on a bottle of water, previously provided by Kagome.

"Yes, that's what Shippou named my kitten that Sango gave me."

He nodded and then looked at his partner. She shrugged, "I don't mind as long as you'll bring me back some of those wonderful hair-bows you brought me, preferably black. They help me much more than a ribbon."

"Oh, yes, Lady Kagome, bring me another package of those chocolate covered cherries, if it isn't to much trouble. I find them extremely delicious."

Kagome smiled, "Deal. I wont be more than two or three hours and the most. Make sure Shippou knows that I'm coming back soon if he asks, he was pretty upset last time. And then if Inuyasha asks, I went back and he isn't allowed to follow me."

"Alright, Lady Kagome, thank you."

Kagome waved bye and then ran off down the small road that led to Inuyasha's Forest, not even bothering to bring her bag. She wouldn't need it.

***On the Other Side of the Well***

Kagome walked into the house and found that her family was still gone to the meeting, o she decided to just dip into the emergency money her mother left her for when she needed extra supplies.

***Store***

The teenager walked through the automatic doors and looked around.

Reading her list she decided to get the pet supplies first.

"Aisle 7.

She grabbed a cart and headed towards the back of the store.

"Okay, cat food."

She decided on a dry food. It was lighter to carry and easier to serve.

Flea shampoo. Scentless would be best, so not to offend the demons of the group.

Brush, small and light weight, easy to clean and black, so that Tama's fur would stand out when cleaning.

Toys. Small and brightly colored so easily found in the forest if lost.

Treats. _'Fish flavored chewy bites your cat is sure to love, with vitamins and minerals to insure your cat grows strong and healthy!'_

Or at least that's what the box said.

Blanket, pastel pink with black paw prints.

She couldn't help it, she wanted Tama to be a princess.

And lastly, a collar.

There wasn't much to choose from. A lot of them were just plain and something every cat would have. Black with mice on them. Blue and reds, and then the occasional green.

Even the metal ones looked like something a pit-bull would have. If she tried to put one on poor Tama's neck, it would snap her in two, or at least cause her to drag her neck.

She sighed, nothing was right.

But just when she went to walk away, something shined in her eye, like a reflection off a mirror.

She covered her eye, following the ray of light all the way down to the bottom of the last shelf, to way in the back, shoved behind a back of kitty litter.

She felt leather, and pulled.

When her hand came back to her, it revealed a pastel pink, leather collar, with tiny stitching and a silver heart charm, for the name.

She smiled and did nodded, "Perfect."

Next was to get Sango's hair bows, black, and then Miroku's chocolate covered cherries.

She headed to the checkout line afterwards, passing the children's aisle on the way there.

Kagome thought of Shippou then, and about how bad she felt for leaving him there and making him worry.

So she bought him new colored pencils that came with a free sharpener. Although he loved his crayons with all his heart, they were always getting dull and breaking. Pencils had sharper color, and would be easier to keep track of and care for, something that was hard to do with Shippou.

Placing her things on the conveyor belt to the cashier she smiled at the women.

"Did you get a new pet?" she asked gingerly.

"Hai, her name is Tama, she's just a kitten."

The Lady smiled and then pushed a button making the drawer on cash register pop open.

"$42.87 is your total today."

Kagome placed the money in her hands and picked up her bags.

The woman handed her the change and waved her off, "You have a nice day, ma'am, and good luck with your cat."

Kagome thanked her and then made her way back home.

***Back at the Village***

Kagome skipped into the village humming to an unknown song she was making up pas she went. The day was coming to and end, and the sky was a beautiful shade of orange and it rested on the horizon over the hills.

She almost wanted to stop and look at it, but then made herself look away, afraid that it might bring back memories of her few days at the wolf den, because she knew Kouga would be watching it now, thinking about what had happened not even twenty-four hours ago.

And right she was, because back at the den, Kouga sat at the edge of the cliff, _his _spot so to speak. His blue eyes shined brighter in the evening sun as he stared out over what little land his tribe owned.

One leg dangled over the edge, while he leaned back on his hands.

He almost wanted to go back into his room so he could take a long rest. But he couldn't, her cent would still be on the bedding, and the floor, and even the wall where he had kissed her.

And the scent would make him think, and thinking was something that didn't strike him as appealing right now.

Though every now and then, a breeze would rustle the trees down below him, or bring the smell of water from the river. And for some reason, everything reminded him of Kagome.

The birds chirping was her laugh. The sun was her smile. A breeze was her talking in her soft voice, the calm water was her when she was sleeping. The wolfs bark and snarl was her when she got mad. And the petals of a flower were her oh so rosy cheeks.

He couldn't run from those thoughts, even though they were faint and went away moments later. Something always weaseled its way in to plague his mind with images of her.

And even though he hated it, the pictures made him realize that everything they had shared in the short time she was there, was real. Something he never imagined would happen.

The had laughed and ate together. Taken a walk and played, and even argued a little.

But the best part was, the kiss they shared, and the way her lips didn't pull away, or the way she didn't slap him like he figured she would.

Something had changed in her. She went from avoiding him when he was around, to missing him when he wasn't.

He gave it a lot of thought, with the ghost of images running through his mind and swaying his decision.

Abruptly he stood and clenched his fist.

"Ginta! Hakakku!"

The two came running out and stood in front of him with confused looks on their faces.

Their leader had gone from totally melancholy to outrageously confident.

"We're going to see my woman! Tell the boys to keep watch, and that we will be back…when we get her back! I wont be returning unless its with her by my side!"

Ginta scratched his head.

"But, Kouga, I thought Kagome left you."

"Yeah," continued Hakakku, "sister said she couldn't stay. Remember?"

Kouga's eyebrow twitched.

*BONK*

*THUMP*

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOTS! BUT I'M GOING TO CHANGE HER MIND! SO HURRY UP!"

His two men held their heads as they wobbled back into the den to deliver the news. It looked like they would be sporting goose-eggs for quite a while.

***Village***

Kagome sat in the hut, handing out the things she brought back from her time.

"Sango, here's your hair bows, and these toys I got, two of them are for Kirara so you go ahead and pick."

"Thank you."

"Miroku, your sweets."

He grabbed the box rather quickly and then composed himself.

"Thank you, my friend."

She giggled and then handed Shippou the packet of coloring utensils.

"What are these? They look like wooden crayons."

She opened the packet and sharpened one of the pencils for him, the blue to be exact.

"That's exactly what they are Shippou. The only difference is, is when the get dull, you can make them sharp again by twisting it into this thing, called a sharpener."

"Oh! Thanks Kagome, you're the best."

He laughed then went off to experiment with his new obsessions.

She shook her head and then looked back to the ground, startled to see Tama sitting there. She look so cute with her tail twitching in the air and her head cocked to the side slightly.

"Hello there, little one! You must be wondering where your gift is." she placed the kitten in her lap and then pulled the blanket out of her bag, folding it neatly into a square shape.

"Here ya go," she set her on the cushion of fleece.

Then she took out the pink stretch of leather and looped it around her neck.

"Look, this says Ta-ma. Tama. That's your name now. You're my Tama."

The kitten meowed and then curled up into a ball, quickly falling asleep before Kagome could even brush her fur.

But she couldn't be mad, the kitten was a child after all, and children needed lots of rest.

"I'll just lay you over here," she whispered while picking her up, blanket and all, and laying her next to her bag.

***Outside the Hut***

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside on the bench, nibbling on some chips.

"So what's the plan Inuyasha?"

His leg was bouncing uncontrollably, meaning he was obviously unhappy.

"I dunno. All the shards gotta be gone since we aint havin no luck finding any, so that means Naraku's got an almost complete jewel. Are allies are Kouga, and possibly, though I don't like it, Sesshomaru. But that's only if he happens to be in the area that Naraku is."

"So where does that leave us?"

He glanced at Kagome sitting next to him.

"Well, considering the fact that we have four shards back in Kagome's time, away from him, that makes up for a little bit of the advantage he has. But we still are at a high disadvantage. If we send wolf boy in, he's only gonna get his shards stolen and p*ss Naraku off. Sesshomaru may be able to use the new Tenseiga, but I don't know how affective it'll be against him. By that time we're fighting, Kouga and Sesshomaru could be dead. So as of now, we might be screwed."

"Don't say that," piped in Kagome.

Everyone looked at her.

"Don't say Kouga…or Sesshomaru are going to die. You don't know that. Naraku is still weak from our last battle. If we strike back now, we might beat him. Besides, Kikyo might still come to help us."

She finished softly, lowering her head a little bit as she did.

"Kagome…" Sango gently rubbed her back.

"Kikyo doesn't need to be fighting. She needs to save her energy and she is still weak from Mt. Hakurai. The wound on her chest is starting to reopen and-"

"How would you know of such a wound?" prodded Miroku. He looked at the half-demons reaction from over the rim of his cup.

"Umm-uh….Kikyo…stopped by here a couple of weeks ago…cuz she thought that there might have been some more soil for Kagome to do a healing like she did at the waterfall, but there wasn't."

He stuttered and fumbled with his words, easily giving him away to the monk.

"And why wouldn't Lady Kaede share this information with us?"

Miroku asked the question with perfect timing, for the woman walked by just as he asked.

"What information?"

He set his cup down and pointed to Inuyasha, "Why, the information about Lady Kikyo's wound on her CHEST reopening. And her coming here for the soil to fix it. We were just wondering why you wouldn't have told us."

She wrinkled her already heavily wrinkled brow and looked Inuyasha.

"I have no clue of what ye are talking about, boy, but ye better not be telling lies about me. I shall have you tied to horses and let them run away with ye if I hear of it!"

Inuyasha shrunk back, "I aint telling lies!"

"Oh, then Lady Kaede's just getting old and her memory is going?" interrogated Sango while watching Kagome walk inside.

"No, I aint never said that. All I'm sayin is that I know Kikyo was here looking for the soil and that the wound is the reason! Stop getting in my business!"

Miroku stood and then hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"Do not think that this is a game, Inuyasha!? Kagome now unhappy because of you! And chance is, she will be leaving because of it. You always say that you hate it when she leaves, but I think you make her angry just so she can leave so you can sneak off in the middle of the night. Then you go meet Kikyo and do dirty things with her! Admit it!"

Inuyasha stood up and pushed his nose to Miroku's.

"LISTEN HERE, YA DAM* MONK, ME AND KIKYO AINT NEVER DONE NOTHIN LIKE THAT! I MET HER AT THE SACRED TREE ONE TIME, AND SHE WAS REALLY WEAK! SHE FELL AND I CAUGHT HER, BUT WHEN I DID, HER TOP SLIPPED OFF HER SHOULDER AND I SAW THE THING COMING BACK! THEN SHE PULLED IT BACK UP! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE NOTHING! SO WHAT IF I SNEAK OFF! BIG DEAL! IT AINT NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO BE STICKIN YOUR NOSE INTO MY LIFE! SO GET OF MY BACK!"

Miroku glared at him and then folded his arms.

"Maybe the next time you decide to 'sneak off' I suggest you think about your consequences. Lose the one person who never left you, no matter what, or someone who has to survive off of the dead souls of women and will wither away in time, because clay doesn't hold forever."

Then Miroku sat down in his same spot and closed his eyes while he sipped his tea.

Inuyasha growled and then jumped into the trees, disappearing into the forest, headed in the direction of the Sacred Tree.

Sango sat on the bench with Hirikotsu on her lap. She hadn't moved the whole time, but if the time called for it, and a fight broke out, she was ready to whoop some half-demon butt.

Kirara stared precariously at the two males in front of her. She stayed by her masters side with her kitten, the boy one, seated behind her in case a rumble were to happen.

Tama had stayed to watch the end of the argument, but went inside shortly after her new master.

The young fire-cat found her seated atop the purple sleeping back she carried around, chin in her hand, elbow rested on her knee.

It almost looked as though she was used to it, the whole Inuyasha accusing and then arguing thing.

Kagome spotted the tiny cat come through the entrance and sighed.

"Here, kitty, kitty."

She quickly came and rubbed against the girls hand, purring. It was almost like she was saying that everything was going to be alright.

"Oh Tama, sometimes I think that it should've someone else I met first, not Inuyasha. He's so rude and harsh. The others don't get it. I left when they were fighting because it's stupid. Miroku and Sango are just trying to protect me, but still…"

She picked the kitten up and stroked her back while she spoke in soft words so she couldn't be heard.

"I'm not mad, just disappointed. My feelings for Inuyasha, though I'm not sure why, have gone. I wish he would just come out and say that he goes to meet Kikyo. I thought he had changed at Mt. Hakurai, but I guess not. He told me he wouldn't hurt me anymore, and I don't even care about that promise. I just wish he would realize that."

The fire crackled as another piece of wood was added by Kagome.

"Sometimes, he says things he doesn't mean. But that doesn't make it right. Like with him, he could say I'm stupid or useless, or even weak, but the next day he would be defending me with his life from Kouga."

'_Oh man, I said his name…'_

Tama curled into her lap and meowed, as if to continue.

"….But that doesn't change how I feel about him. I love Inuyasha, but not like I used to. More like a…love hate relationship. Yeah, I guess it is like a love hate relationship, that's what its called.."

A giggled escaped her lips.

"Its weird I haven't felt this free talking to anyone since…since…I was with Kouga a couple of days ago."

The two standing outside the hut silently gasped as to not blow their cover.

Yes, Sango and Miroku had been eavesdropping. Something you would expect from the perverted monk, but not the demon slayer, too.

She had been worried about her friend, and of course, Miroku couldn't pass up a good snooping. So there they were, taking turns peeping through a hole in the wall of the hut.

It seemed as though Kagome had discovered the capability of the cats to be great listening partners when you needed them.

Many nights, Sango stayed up late just talking to Kirara like she were an old friend. It was good to get things off your chest. And even better because they couldn't go telling your secrets.

"Lady Kagome was with Kouga? I cant believe this!"

Sango felt a pang of guilt invade her mind.

"We must tell Inuyasha, I accused him falsely! He's not the only one sneaking away to see someone. Come Sango!" Miroku cheered in a hoarse whisper.

He grabbed her wrist and went to drag her off to find said half-demon, but she pulled back.

He whirled around and ushered her forward.

"Sango! Come! We have to find Inuyasha and apologize or else the gods will strike us with bad karma! Buddha does not take kindly to those who falsely blame people!"

She sighed and towed him behind one of the nearby huts, looking around to make sure no one could hear what she was about to say.

"We cant tell Inuyasha."

The monk couldn't believe she was doing this. She was practically spitting in the faces of the gods. They were sure to throw anything bad in the world their way now because the woman wouldn't follow him!

Miroku threw his staff down and stomped his foot.

"WHY IN THE HELL NOT!"

She shrunk back and looked at the ground like a scolded child.

"Because it kinda wasn't her fault…"

He crossed his arms and tapped his other foot.

"Then whose was it?"

"Maybe it was…mine?"

"Maybe, or _was_?"

She fiddled with her hands and then shrugged finally looking up at him.

"Gahh! Okay it was me!"

Miroku threw his hands in the air, "What in the heavens are you talking about!?! How could you _make_ her go?"

"You know how I told you guys I had to go back to my village?"

He nodded.

"Well I lied, well not exactly, but about what I and to get. Instead of being on the lookout I went and got something to make Kagome fall in love with someone other than Inuyasha."

Miroku sighed and then pinched the bridge between his eyes.

"Please don't go on!"

Sango took in a deep breath anyway.

"I was just so sick of her always being put down by Inuyasha and getting hurt so I made a love powder slash potion that would make her fall in love with the guy I chose. And I chose Kouga so instead of going home like she said, she must've got side tracked and went to his den. The potion is super strong and works on demons and humans, getting into their blood steam over time. The effects cannot be reversed or changed. We used it back in the village to make demons we were going to slay fall in love so they would be easier to hunt down. And now that the potion slash powder is activated, soon Kagome and Kouga wont be able to stand being away from each other. Ultimately making them become mates."

Sango rushed through it almost to quickly for Miroku to follow.

"So you're saying that Kagome and Kouga will eventually be…together?"

"Yes," she breathed still panting from her long talk, "actually, very soon. At the rate Kagome's going it looks like she cant get him out of her head, and what she feels, Kouga feels some of it. So that means he is probably thinking somewhat of the same thing."

Miroku sighed. There was nothing he could do. The woman he loved just tampered with the fate of 3 people; Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga, and there was absolutely nothing he could do.

And he knew about it, too! The gods would show no mercy for his actions.

Why did he have to be such a nosy person?!

If he hadn't of stopped to look at Sango's butt, and then peeping in the hole, he wouldn't have gotten this death wish, or the knot on his head from groping the doomed demon slayer.

"So what are we suppose to do?"

He looked up at her and then started to walk back towards the hut.

"There's nothing we can do from what you said, so we must let this _thing_ between Lady Kagome and Kouga run its course."

Sango caught up with him just before he entered the hut, pushing him back slightly.

"You act as though her being in love is a bad thing."

He gave her a small smile.

"It isn't. But her being in love, and being influenced by magic powder are two different things."

She got what he was saying.

She shouldn't have messed with Kagome's love life.

"I get it, I was wrong…but you cant tell Kagome about this. If she knows, she might do something to make it worse."

Now they were speaking in whispers once again.

Miroku stared at her for another moment and then nodded.

It wasn't that he was mad at her. He was far from that. The monk just couldn't see why she would risk possibly hurting Kagome, changing the history of time, and potentially cause the gods' themselves to come down on them.

It was a predicament alright.

The two partners in crime walked into the room that held Kagome and Tama with anticipation of what was to come.

Had Kagome heard them?

Or was she still talking to her cat?

She watched them walk in, as if it was practiced, and then sit down, stiffly. The two people exchanged glances and then stared at their friend.

"What's up with you two?"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and then laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kagome," giggled Sango as best as she could.

"Whatever it is you've imagined its not true, because, nothing is going on. I mean not anything at all. No listening to peoples conversations, or hidden secrets that might change ti-"

Sango elbowed him in the stomach leaving the rest of his little lie-fest to hang in the air.

Kagome gave them a 'WTF' look and then turned to Shippou, who had fell asleep some time ago.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna go to bed now."

Miroku waved his hand at her from his bent over position while he tried to regain some air.

"Okay, Kagome, good night."

She gave a fake smile and then rolled over in her sleeping bag. Laying Tama on her folded blanket/cushion beside her.

"G'night, Tama."

"Reow."

***Kouga Running***

Kouga had been running all night to get to village where he knew his woman was.

Normally, he would have been there in a matter of hours. But do to the bumps he and Kagome hit along the road, he wasn't sure how she was going to react to seeing him.

Going slower meant more time to think.

And more time to think meant more strategizing.

Strategizing meant that he could formulate every reaction she could ever make. And in time he could come up with a counter.

Like if she were to say _'Why are you here?'_

He would grab her hand and look into her eyes, talking in a slow voice, _'Because I couldn't stand not to see you. And I didn't like the way your face crumpled in sadness before you left. I had to make it better.'_

Or if she tried to get the mutt on him, _'Kagome? Do you want him to protect you only because he thinks of the other woman when he does? I can protect you with no thoughts pulling at the back of my mind.'_

There were a hundred different things she could do, and more, but he hadn't thought of them yet, so he ran a leisurely pace, plotting his next move as if he were a mad man on the run.

Ginta and Hakakku were actually able to keep up with him…well at least they could see Kouga from the half a mile back they were at.

And it made it easier for him to have some of their company, just to make sure that he was going to right way when caught up in his thoughts.

When had he become _so_ obsessed with Kagome?

He had feelings for her before, yes.

It was like a crush, though. Like a really deep crush. It could become nothing more because he didn't know her well enough for it to grow, she wouldn't allow it.

But all of the sudden over two days time, he was going to see her, in a foreign village, where his rival stayed, and where he knew there was bound to be trouble waiting for him.

And he didn't even care.

All he cared about was seeing her again, and making sure that she came back to the den with him.

He needed her.

She was good with him, he was good for her.

And now, just after that one kiss, he was addicted.

Addicted like Rin to flowers, or Sesshomaru to finding power.

She was in his system now.

And hopefully, if she gave in to what passion and attraction he knew was under her skin somewhere, she would come to her senses and return with him.

That wouldn't even be the hard part though.

He would still have to deal with the mutt, which from experience, was gonna be a hassle.

***Inuyasha***

The brooding man sat in the Sacred Tree, arms crossed and ears twitching.

He couldn't stand it!

Miroku knew just how to get under his skin and tick him off. He didn't know why, but every time the guy opened his mouth it was either some bull about girls, stupid wise-as* s*it, or trying to make a person tell "_The Truth_".

"What does that even mean?!" he asked no one unparticular.

Inuyasha plucked a leaf from the nearest branch and twirled it in his clawed fingers.

"They aint the boss of me! So what if I sneak out!? The only reason I gotta is because Kagome would throw a fit if she knew!"

Then Miroku's voice rung in his head.

'_Do not think that this is a game, Inuyasha!? Kagome unhappy now because of you!'_

Then his ears flattened to his head.

"It aint my fault that she cares so much. Its not like I mean to hurt her. But Miroku and Sango make me so mad…maybe I should just go back and say I'm sorry and stuff. Then, Kagome wouldn't leave, and she would be happier."

A light breeze blew in from the north making Inuyasha's nose twitch. He turned his head and took in another deep breath.

"Kouga." he hissed.

"What's he doing here?"

He looked in his hand and found the leaf torn and folded over.

"Oh no, Kagome! He's gonna try and get her!"

Inuyasha jumped from his tree and ran as fast as he could back to the village.

Kouga stood in front of the hut, while his men stood behind him doubled over and breathing for air.

"What're you doing here, Fleabag?!"

Kouga snorted and then turned his head.

"None of your business, Dog-S*it!"

His blood boiled then.

"Like hell it aint!! I'm giving you ten seconds to get your scrawny butt outa my sight, before I tear you to shreds with Tetsusaiga!"

Kouga walked towards him and got in his face.

"I'm not leavin without my woman!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

Inuyasha lifted his sword off the ground and raised it over his head.

"Wind Sc-"

He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder.

He turned around and let his sword drop to the ground, almost cutting off Kouga's toes in the process.

"Hey, watch where you swing that thing!"

But Inuyasha didn't look back at him, he stared at the teary eyed girl in front of him.

"Stop! Just stop all the fighting!!" she sobbed.

Kouga then, too, turned and stared at her.

He sighed as the tears gushed over the rim of her eyelids, falling down her cheeks and onto the cold ground beneath her.

"I cant believe you two are acting like this again! You're being idiots!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened at her words, and Kouga backed away slightly.

"Every single time you guys get within sniffing distant a fight breaks out!"

"He shouldn't have come here!" put in Inuyasha, pointing his index finger at Kouga.

"No!" shouted Kagome.

"Kouga has as much right to be here as you, if not more! He doesn't lie to me, or call me names, or put me down! While you on the other hand sneak off, lie about it, and then get mad when we call you out. Plus you're to dumb to realize that I don't care!!"

Inuyasha was struck dumbfounded.

"You don't care? Whats that suppose to mean!?"

She stomped her foot.

"It means just that. _I don't care_! You can go with Kikyo. You can go sneak out every night! You can lie to me all you want! I really don't care anymore!!"

"Kagome I thought-"

"Forget what you thought! My feelings for you are long gone! That's why I went into the hut when you and Miroku were fighting! Because its stupid and a waste of oxygen!"

Kouga almost wanted to cross his arms and stick his tongue out at the half-breed. That is, until she turned to him.

"And you! Why are you here?! You come up in here like you own the place and then start a fight with Inuyasha! You know how he is! You know that if you would've just ignored him he wouldn't have said a single thing other than, 'What are you doing here?'"

Her imitation was off, but Kouga got the point.

"Listen, Kagome. I didn't come here to start a fight that was Dog-Breath's idea. I couldn't get you out of my mind. I came here to see if you were okay, and to take you back to the den."

Kagome eyed him carefully and then peered around him to see Ginta and Hakakku.

"Boy's is that true?"

They straightened up and then bobbed their heads quickly.

"Yeah Sis, he left earlier today and ran all the way here."

"And he was sad the whole time you were gone."

Kouga looked at her with a smug look.

"Don't even look at me like that. I'm still mad at you for causing a fuss. Now I'm gonna have to go tell all the villagers that everything is okay and that you're not bad demons."

She gave an exhausted sigh and then began to walk off, leaving Kouga to follow after, and Inuyasha to sit and think about what she said.

***Ayame***

The red headed wolf girl made her way through the thickest of forests, and through the nastiest of swamps.

She was on her way to find assistance in getting Kouga back. Her grandfather was not happy that they needed help. But it was for the tribe, and if they got Kouga, then the population of their kind would sky rocket, making them more powerful.

"This is DISGUSTING!"

She kicked off mud that stuck to her foot and then tripped over a fallen tree.

"This was the worst idea _ever_!!"

But then, the image of Kouga crossed her mind, making her eyes fill with hearts.

She clasped her hands together and then twirled around, "But it'll all be worth it when I have Kouga in my arms, and away from that evil, shard stealing, witch!"

After walking….well more like stumbling, for a couple more hours she came to a cave on the bottom side of a mountain, with moss hanging over the entrance.

She took a deep breath and gulped before walking inside the cave.

"H-Hello?"

Water dripped from the stalactite that hung from the ceiling. The air was thick and moist making it hard to breathe.

Ayame jumped when a rat crawled across her foot.

"Ewwwww!"

She shuffled further into the cave, "Hellooo?"

She stopped when the sound of breathing came from behind her.

Ayame spun around and then fell back on her butt.

"Well, well. What have we here? A lost wolf cub perhaps?"

She stuttered and then shook her head.

"I am no cub, but the princess of my tribe. Come here to ask your assistance."

The being walked past her and then sat on a large rock in the back of the cave.

"And what, is it that you need my assistance with?"

One of his tentacles tickled her chin making her shiver slightly.

"Retrieving my love from the hands of a witch that has put him under a spell. And returning him to my home."

"Would this _love of your's_ happen to be Kouga, of the Eastern Wolf Tribe?"

She nodded slowly.

"Alright, my dear, I shall help you, but on one condition."

"Anything!"

An evil smirk crossed his features.

"I get to keep his jewel shards."

She thought about it for a moment and then agreed.

"Deal. But first, may I know your name? I only knew you were here from rumors. And my grandfather will be cross with me if I don't find out."

The figure stood, and then lit a torch.

"My name, is Naraku."

Her eyes widened, though she tried to hide it.

'_This must be the Naraku Kouga spoke about. He said he was evil beyond imagination. But I don't care, as long as I get him in my arms.'_

She bit her finger and shook his hand, making a blood bond. One that couldn't be broken until the deal was done…_or until one of them died_.

* * *

Okay very tired at this point. Review please. 5 more to continue!"


	7. Bad Dog! Bad Wolf!

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story!

* * *

Kagome, after reassuring all of the villagers that Kouga was not going to eat them, returned to the hut, but found no Inuyasha, only a bored looking Kouga, and a now very awake Tama.

She sighed, the poor cat would never get to sleep.

"Kagome," he stood up, "you're back."

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, I know."

His face turned slightly downcast.

"What's the attitude for?"

An annoyed shiver ran up her spine as she turned on her heel to glare at him.

"The attitude is for you disturbing all those innocent villagers and interrupting my sleep! Do you know what time it is? It's two o'clock in the morning!"

A growl came from the ground, Kagome instinctively picked up Tama and held her out to Kouga.

"PLUS, you interrupted Tama's sleep as well, that's like the forth time tonight she's tried to sleep, but failed!"

"She's a cat," Kouga said while staring at the kitten in Kagome's extended arms.

"Soooo? She still has to sleep just like you and me!"

Then the words started flowing from his mouth before he could even think, dam* his cockiness.

"Actually, I don't _have_ to sleep as much as you because I'm a dem-"

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Demon? How cocky is that of you to say? You're insufferable is what you are! _An insufferable demon._"

She then completely turned and walked into the hut. But when Kouga tried to follow, a blanket was thrown in his face, "YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE! GOODNIGHT!!"

A frown settled on his face as he walked to his friends, who had long ago fell asleep with exhaustion. He hadn't meant to say those things, they just slipped out by instinct. He was always used to being the best and smartest one, so correcting her was only natural.

Never had he thought about the consequences that would come with it.

Now instead of curling up by the fire with his love, he was stuck to sleep outside with a couple of wolves.

So much for the expression 'In the _dog_-house'.

***Morning***

Distant shouting could be heard and a hard rocking movement took over her body. It felt like she was on a very violent boat, one that was taking on 20 foot waves.

"..ake…p….gome…."

The priestess groaned and rolled over, hoping to change the channel on her dream so that the persistent shaking would stop.

A tickling sensation covered her nose when a cotton like material rubbed past it.

"Ka…e…wake….p…t's….ime….or…bre…ast…"

Another moan escaped her mouth with every word, or part of the word, the voice spoke.

Then everything stopped. Kagome smiled in her sleep and snuggled farther into her pillow as the darkness of dreamland invaded her mind and- "WAKE UP!!!"

The frightened girl sat straight up out of her sleep while frantically looking around for Naraku. But she found that he was not the source of the voice.

Inuyasha stood in front of her, holding Shippou by the tail with an angry glare on his face.

"Bout time!"

"Inuyasha, I was waking her up just fine! You didn't have to scare her you big bully!"

The fox-kit fell from his grasp then, landing head first into the sleepy Kagome's lap.

"Huh?"

A piece of bread was handed her way.

"Eat Kagome, we're leaving today."

It was Miroku.

"What just happened?"

"Inuyasha. He woke you up after you were taking to long to wake up for me," replied a rather peeved Shippou, "The guy's gotta work on his anger problems."

Kagome stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes. Sango and Miroku sat against one of the four walls talking lightly about the upcoming adventure they were sure to encounter after they left.

Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Big shocker, Kagome thought as she rolled up her sleeping bag.

Tama sat on her blanket, looking up hopefully at Kagome, who hadn't noticed her until then.

"Oh, good morning Tama, I guess you're wanting your food, huh?"

Kagome fished a can of food from her bag, setting it open on the ground for the kitten.

She quickly finished off the liver flavored meat mush and licked her lips, waiting for Kagome to notice her once more so that they may travel outside together. The kitten had to tinkle rather badly.

After packing up her belongings Kagome picked Tama up, bread in her mouth, and went outside to enjoy the peace of the village while she could.

As soon as Kagome exited the hut, Tama jumped from her shoulders, running off into one of the bushes close to the hut to do her business.

The futuristic priestess couldn't help but giggle at the kittens shyness, she even had to go to the bathroom in private, what a spoiled little cat.

Kagome finished off the bread with a contented sigh. That was, until a shout came from her right.

"Sister Kagome!"

"Good morning, Sister Kagome!"

It was Ginta and Hakakku. So that meant Kouga couldn't be very far behind, right?

Kagome gave a small wave before cautiously looking around her.

Right, no Kouga. Left no Kouga. In front, no Kouga.

Behind, no Kou- "Hi-ya there, Kagome. I see you're finally up."

Kouga stood behind her, hands on his hips, smirk in place.

Kagome fell over, anime style.

"Kouga, you surprised me!"

He helped her up from the ground.

"Sorry, I was just coming to see how you slept."

She brushed off her skirt, glaring up at him.

"Don't think you're off the hook so easily. I'm still very mad at you for last night."

His face fell as his hands flew out slowly.

"What do I have to do? I said I was sorry. I really didn't mean to do all that! I was just coming to see you and make sure you were alright."

His blue eyes bled honesty as they bored into her brown ones, seeking out a light to show her he was sincere.

Kagome broke their stare, not being able to stand the look on his face any longer.

"Okay…but you have to promise to be good around Inuyasha, and to not fight anymore."

He smiled and scooped her up into a warm hug, "Promise!"

Both of them laughed and smiled, until the sound of someone clearing their throat floated to their ears.

Kouga's head snapped up first, making an overly cocky smirk form.

"Mutt."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha."

The silver haired half-breed stood with his arms crossed in front of them, eyeing the whole thing.

"What's this?" he questioned Kagome.

He slowly walked forward, watching her face the whole time.

"Looks like you two are getting along fine, Kagome. Not like last night. What did he do? Say he's sorry and promise not to do it again?"

"Shut up, Mutt!" Kouga's snarl was a little less than furious.

Inuyasha stopped walking then, smirking. He knew just how to get under Kouga's skin, and that was the best part.

"Why should I? So you can go and try to seduce Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's voice was but a frightened whisper. She knew where this was going, and going fast it was.

"Mutt, I'm givin' you one more chance to shut your trap!! Can't you tell Kagome doesn't want you, you're scaring her!"

"Or take her back to the den with you so your little wolf friends can have their way with her."

Kouga's growl rumbled then. He bent over slightly, getting ready to jump at the half-demon's throat.

"Kagome, I want you to stay back. I'm about to put this puppy in his place."

He pushed her behind his body, shielding her, "Kouga, you promised not to fight anymore."

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheathe, giving a menacing growl of his own.

"He pushed it way to far this time, Kagome. He's asking for it!"

Kagome went to protest, but Inuyasha flew at Kouga then. Kouga knocked Kagome backwards so she would be out of the way.

Kagome watched on in terror as Inuyasha put the blade to Kouga's throat, giving him an evil smile.

Inuyasha never used to be so….ready to kill. So evil about it. Especially not with Kouga.

"You hear that, wolf? It's the sound of your death coming! I can just hear that stupid little cry of yours, and your blood splattering all over the ground. Hopefully it wont stain the dirt to much, you know the humans in this village aren't used to it."

An evil chuckle escaped his mouth as he pushed the blade farther, slowly. It was clear that he was teasing Kouga, testing him to see how far he could go before he _really_ killed him.

"Dam* mutt," he gasped, "you're pathetic. Kagome wont love you, especially if you kill me."

He spat in Inuyasha's face, giving him a weak humorless chuckle. Oxygen deprivation wasn't helping his attitude.

Inuyasha snarled kicking Kouga in the stomach, putting a rather large dent in his chest plate.

Kouga struggled to breath further, coughing into the air.

Small amounts of blood streamed down his neck onto his hand.

Ginta and Hakakku watched from behind the hut, shaking with fright. What would happen to their leader?

Inuyasha had had enough, it was time to end it. He was sick of seeing the wolf's face.

"See ya wolf, say hi to Naraku for me, when I kill him, ahahaha!"

Kouga kicked out, but Inuyasha had him in an awkward position, with his back against a tree, sitting on one hand, with one leg in the air.

Inuyasha moved his hand to hold the blade more effectively, but before he could push down, giving the last blow, an arrow glowing blue flew past him, slicing off a couple hairs in the process.

Everyone's head turned to find out who had shot the arrow, expecting Kaede, or even Kikyo, but found that it was none other than Kagome herself.

She looked positively furious. Her body emanated a sense of pure energy, but instead of it being light and positive, it was heavy and dangerous.

It was almost like she was a whole new person.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned as she notched another arrow in her bow.

"Get. Away."

She spoke very slow and clearly, making her seem more menacing.

"But Kagome, I-he-you-"

Another arrow zoomed towards him, making a whistling sound fly through the air until the head stuck itself in a nearby hut, burning the wood extremely.

"Next time, I wont miss."

Inuyasha lifted his sword, careful not to make any sudden movements, he didn't need another incident like Kikyo's.

Kouga scrambled to his feet, holding his neck.

"Kouga, are you okay?"

He nodded, panting slightly. "Thank you, Kagome."

She nodded.

"Inuyasha, I will give you ten seconds to get as far away from here as you can. You have caused to much trouble, and I know that Kaede wont appreciate you destroying her village."

He returned Tetsusaiga to its sheathe.

"You said the other day that I have as much right to be here as he does. If I go, so does he."

Kagome pulled the bow back closing one eye to aim.

"That was before you almost killed him. Now go!"

His ears flattened against his head, "Kagome I didn't-"

"10, 9, 8,7.…"

The counting continued until she reached two.

"Inuyasha, this is your last chance to leave. I don't want to shoot you."

He stood there, the same sad look on his face.

Kagome took a deep breath, closing her eyes. The in one swift motion she pulled the string back completely. Just as her last finger leave the string releasing it, Kouga snatched the arrow from the wooden bow, jumping away from Kagome.

"Kouga!"

The man stood in front of her, one eye closed from his heavy breathing.

"He's not worth it, Kagome…you're better than that…don't let him get to you."

With that said, Kouga dropped to his knees, dropping the arrow on the ground.

Blood began to gush more openly through the slit in his throat since he was laying on his stomach, allowing gravity to take over the flow.

Kagome ran to him, forgetting her bow that laid at her feet, and Inuyasha who stood completely still. He could feel the shock of purification energy that floated in the air. The anger that swam through Kagome's veins was still present in her face as she looked up at him.

"What are you waiting for?" she bit fiercely. "Get out of here! You've already done enough!!"

Tears formed in her eyes making his red clad image become blurry.

When he didn't move, she stood from her position and picked the arrow up.

"Go!" she screamed throwing it in his direction.

It did nothing but land on the ground only a few yards away.

Sango and Miroku stood at the doorway of Kaede's hut. They had made Shippou stay inside, not wanting him to see Kagome or Kouga in the state that they were. Or the things Inuyasha had done.

Sorrow and agony poured from their bodies as they watched Kagome become more and more pained.

And all for a fake love, thought Miroku as he watched Inuyasha slowly begin to back away.

There was no way to describe how Kagome felt.

It felt like someone had took red hot pliers and shoved them into her chest, grabbing a hold of her fragile heart. Twisting and squeezing it until it was but a knotted and throbbing pile of bloody tissue.

It felt like a semi-truck was driving through her head. Full blast honking his horn until it rammed into the wall of her skull, only to turn around and repeat the process.

It felt like a sea of molten lava was boiling under her skin, running through her veins and arteries like a race car making first place over and over. Heating her very skin until it was warm to the touch.

All the emotions, hurt, confusion, anger, tore through her like a freight train.

Inuyasha made his way into the forest out of Kagome's sight. Then, and only then, did she turn to the fallen wolf on the ground.

Tears still fell from her eyes, onto his dirt smudged face.

She turned him over and saw that he was still conscious, but just barely. It seemed that he had become quiet exhausted.

Deep crimson liquid stuck to her knees and hands as she handled him with care.

A tear fell on his dirty cheek making him look up at her.

"Don't cry…Kagome." his hand found hers.

"It's going to be okay, Kouga. I'm going to make you better."

Kagome's free hand made its way to his throat where she could apply only so much pressure until he cried out in pain.

A purple-blue glow surrounded her hand, the light falling into his gash. He winced and tried to pull away. But his attempt was futile and his whimper fell on deaf ears, because Kagome refused to let him go until he was healed.

Thirty minutes passed and the wound began to slowly heal. Beads of sweat rolled down Kagome's face and forehead, plastering her bangs to her cheeks and neck.

Kouga had passed out three minutes into the process, and now Kagome's sight was beginning to fail her. The glow from her priestess energy was starting to dim and flicker.

Miroku had tried to pull her away.

Sango urged her to let Kaede help.

And Kaede offered a medical treatment from herself.

But their helping offers were in vain, because Kagome just shook her head, never taking her eyes from Kouga's sleeping form.

His head laid in her lap. Sticky blood coated her legs and thighs now, but she didn't pay any mind.

The only thing that she could think about was Kouga's life in her hands, and Inuyasha's retreating form.

Then Kouga's eyes snapped open and the wound closed off completely, with not even a scar left to be held as evidence from Inuyasha's blade.

"Kagome?"

His voice was weak, and broke off at the end.

Kagome let her hand drop a relieved, yet sad smile on her lips.

"I'm glad you're okay."

She brushed his bangs away from his eyes, which were glassed over with being just…tired.

"Kagome, you look like you're about to pass out."

"No," she replied with a happy tear sliding down her cheek, "no, just happy and tired. Don't talk now. Get some rest."

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered while his eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed again.

Kagome rubbed his neck with her thumb and then looked around to find Kouga's two lackeys standing in front of the tree they had used for shelter earlier.

"Ginta, Hakakku, will you do me a favor?"

They both straightened, jumping to her side that instant.

"Yes sister!"

"Anything!"

Both of them obviously noticed her seriousness.

"Take Kouga and put him in the hut next to Kaede's. and stand guard so no one goes in there to disturb him."

Her voice was not a command or even a question. It was more pleading than anything, like a frightened mother fearing for her child's life.

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

Gently picking the unconscious Kouga up, they quickly ran to the empty hut.

Kagome slowly stood, and fell back to her knees. Sango came to her side a worried look on face.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She nodded, forcing herself up once more.

"I'll be fine…I just need to-"

But before she could finish the sentence, she doubled over in pain, fall onto Sango's shoulder.

"Miroku, get help!!"

The monk was at her side within seconds, Tama on his shoulder.

"We need to get her inside now! She has a fever and is totally exhausted! I don't think she knows she was holding that healing process for over two hours. Help me carry her!!"

Miroku slid under one of Kagome's arms.

"Where's Kirara? We could use her to get Kagome to Kaede's hut!"

"I think she went with Kaede to help the villagers after Kagome refused her help."

Tama mewed. She leapt into the air, a blue ball of flames engulfing her until a larger form of herself stood in front of them.

"T-Tama transformed!!"

"Hurry," Sango half-shouted while turning Kagome over laying her on Tama's back.

"To the hut, Tama."

***Next Morning***

The next morning, Kouga woke up with a splitting headache and a stiff neck.

He leaned forward, putting his wait on his elbows.

"Where am I?"

Ginta and Hakakku burst through the hut with tears in their eyes.

"Kouga!!"

"You're okay!"

They dogged piled on him, hugging his waist and shoulders.

"Our tribe will be okay!"

"All thanks to sister Kagome!!"

When that was heard by Kouga, he jerked forward.

"Where is she?"

He got to his feet then, wobbling to the door before he was stopped by his men.

"No, you cant leave!"

"Lady Kaede said that…um well…"

Ginta rubbed his neck, looking away from his leader.

"Said what?" Kouga demanded, knowing they were keeping something from him

"Well," Hakakku reluctantly gave in, "Lady Kaede told us not to tell you, but…"

"Hurry up, you dolts!"

"Sister Kagome has come down with a severe fever and hasn't woken up since yesterday when she collapsed."

His words were rushed, as if he hoped Kouga wouldn't hear. But they both knew it was futile, especially since they had mentioned Kagome's name.

"What?"

His voice leaked disbelief.

"Yeah…the little fox, he told us that its from her using up to much of her spiritual energy. She had held out that healing thing for almost two hours."

"But on the bright side, the monk said that it was remarkable how long she held up, meaning that she's super powerful and has a good chance of coming through without even a loss of her powers."

Kouga's face was blank.

He stood there listening to them babble on a little longer. Then, without warning, he turned on his heal and zoomed right out of the hut, knocking the door down in the process.

His companions were left to yell after him, with no success in bringing him back.

Kouga's nose led him to the hut right beside the one he was in.

He jogged into the hut, frantically looking around for his love.

Finally, his eyes fell on her body, which was curled up by the fire, facing the wall.

"You must not be in here, ye wolf! Get out! She mustn't be disturbed."

Kaede set her cup of tea down when he didn't comply. He simply strolled past the old priestess, kneeling beside Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up?"

He lightly shook her shoulder, hoping to get a response.

He brushed her hair behind her ear, only to find they were hot to the touch. A thin layer of sweat coated her brow, and a low moan escaped her throat.

"Yo Lady! Isn't there somethin' you can do? She's burning up over here!"

Kaede grimly shook her head, settling against the wall of the hut. She decided it was futile to try and get a stubborn wolf to leave her hut, especially when Inuyasha wasn't there to kick him out.

"I can do nothing. If it were a sickness, yes. But this isn't ordinary."

"Well then what is it!?"

She sighed taking another sip from her cup, "I…am not entirely sure. She is undoubtedly exhausted from healing your neck, and will require rest. But the fever, I have no idea where it has come from. I tried all my remedies and even potions. But nothing is working, her body just rejects whatever is put in. I am afraid Kagome must bare this on her own."

Kouga gasped lightly, staring intently down on Kagome.

"But…she's miserable. Just look at her! Isn't there somethin, anything we, I, can do!? You have to know! You're a priestess for god's sake!"She only shook her head.

"I know where we can get something to help her," stated a very quiet Shippou.

He had been sitting on Kagome's bag the whole time, along with Tama, who had been keeping watch.

"Aren't you that runt that was on my tail the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah, now do you want to know how to help Kagome, or not?"

Kouga sat down beside him, nodding once.

"There's an herb farm about a two day walk from here, to the east. I know a half-demon who owns the farm and grows special plants. I bet if you went there, you could get something that would at least help Kagome's fever."

"Alright." Kouga stood up then, turning to leave.

"Catch is," the fox added, "you have to take me with you."

"What?" Kouga half-shouted, fearing that it would wake Kagome.

"Well, Jinenji wont give his special remedies to just _anybody_. So, if you take me with you, I can convince him to hand over the herbs by telling him I know Kagome."

"And why cant I just say I know her and that she's sick?"

Shippou jumped to his shoulder, a playful yet cocky smirk on his lips, "Because I can do the puppy dog eyes."

"Whatever, those things never wor-"

Kouga stopped as Shippou's eyes grew huge, turning a darker shade of green with his mouth slightly protruding.

"Now what were you saying?" the fox-demon questioned confidently.

Kouga sucked his teeth turning his head away from the terrible eyes that the child controlled.

"Just lead the way!"

And so, they were off! Kouga ran as fast as he could.

It felt as though his feet weren't even touching the ground as his tornado quickly carried them through a field of grass and wild flowers.

Night had soon fallen, and Shippou had requested for them to stop and pick it up in the morning, but Kouga refused saying that if he truly cared for Kagome then they would keep traveling.

As the sun started to rise the next morning, Kouga felt a bit tired, but pushed on. The scent on the wind brought that of herbs and dirt, a sure sign they were headed in the right direction.

Shippou had told him he had never actually been to the place, but Inuyasha and Kagome had described it as small and well thriving. From the short story, Kouga had gathered enough information to assume they would be dealing with a large half-demon, an old woman and maybe some angry villagers, but they weren't a problem.

He also noted the half-breed as being kind natured and shy, even afraid. It seemed the old woman did most of the fighting, which was stupid if you asked him.

Soon enough though, Kouga came to a jogging stop when he realized they were at the edge of the farm.

He looked around, making sure there were no villagers to spot them. Hopefully they could avoid trouble and get back to Kagome before sundown.

A large, blue eyed half demon saw them and immediately ran for the house. Kouga spotted him just as he entered and followed.

"Hey wait, I need you help!" he called after.

Getting no reply, he entered the hut, only to be greeted with a broom to the face.

"You get outa here right now, ya dirty demon! Aint no one gonna hurt my son!"

She swung the broom again, but this time Kouga was ready. When the broom reached him he grabbed it, twisting it away from the woman's grasp.

"Yo, listen here, grandma, I need that guys help," he said, pointing to the curled up mass of muscle that hid in the corner trembling under a blanket.

"We aint helping anybody!!"

She batted on the chest with her hands, "Get out!"

Shippou jumped from his shoulder and ran over to Jinenji , a friendly smile on his face.

"Jinenji we need your help, Kagome, she needs your help. She's got a terrible fever and we think that you have the herb to cure it! Please!"

Upon hearing Kagome's name Jinenji uncurled, a surprised yet still scared look on his face.

Shippou then noticed, along with Kouga, how many scars were on his body. Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't lied about his abuse.

"Kagome?"

Jinenji's large round eyes, swiveled to the wolf demon.

"I can smell her on the both of you."

"Yeah, she got real sick after she healed my neck where the Mutt cut me," he admitted with a little reluctance, "So you gotta help us! If not…" he ended the sentence with silence, letting Jinenji imagine the consequences.

The old woman, by then, had grown tired and rested against the wall.

"Jinenji ….?"

He looked over to her, "Ma, you okay?"

Suddenly he was at her side, rushing to her within an instance.

"Help these boys, help Kagome. She got those villagers to leave us alone. Its about time we returned the favor."

Jinenji straightened then, "Yeah Ma, don't worry, I'll get them what she needs. You just stay here and rest."

She nodded.

Kouga and Shippou followed him to the row that was farthest out. It was isolated from the other plants, and the roots were submerged in water.

"What is this stuff" Shippou gagged, "it stinks!"

The young fox pinched his nose, giving him a nasal sounding voice.

Kouga just wrinkled his nose, refusing to sound foolish in front of another "grown" man.

"Its called the Micamba Plant. The roots have to be in the water because tiny bulbs of vegetables grow out. They look kind of like ginger. And they have to be away from other plants because they kill them by overrunning the fields."

(Pronounced: Mee-cum-buh)

He knelt down and pulled out three of the plants.

"Cut off the bulbs and boil them in water. Drain the plants and then grind them to a powder. Mix it into her food and make sure she eats every bite, or else it wont work."

Kouga picked up the tiny plants that were thrown at his feet. He clutched them tightly.

"You sure this'll cure Kagome?"

Jinenji turned so that he was now facing a village that could be seen off in the distance.

"Those villagers used to hate me and treat me so horribly. But Kagome and Inuyasha came along and they left me and ma alone. Kagome was the first person to ever be nice to me. I would only give her the best of my remedies, you can trust me when I say that the plant, if used correctly, will rid Kagome of whatever it is she has."

Shippou jumped to Kouga's shoulder, "Thanks Jinenji! I know Kagome's gonna be grateful for your help!!"

Kouga nodded and started his way back to the village.

***Village***

While Kouga and Shippou had been gone, Kagome's condition only got worse.

Her breathing became hard a labored, while her color began to lighten into a pale shade of white. Not good signs in Kaede' book.

Miroku and Sango tried to do what they could. And Tama never left her side, even t ue the restroom, for the cat refused to eat whatever was offered, even the special treats Kagome had bought for her.

And just when everyone was beginning to doubt Kouga's arrival, he busted through the door, triumphantly holding onto the small satchel that held the plant.

"Oh my, I was beginning to think you'd never get here, Wolf!"

Kaede rushed to him taking the plants.

"You should already know that I would never let Kagome down." his face was chiseled hard with seriousness.

"Yes, yes, now tell me what to do with these so I may get them into her system."

"The half-demon said to-"

Shippou cut him off "Boil them in water, drain them, crush them into a powder and then put it into her food. But make sure she eats every bit of it or else it wont work"

Kouga pushed the fox off his shoulder, making him fall face first onto the ground.

Kaede did what she was told and then set the medicine off to set and wait until the mush of food was ready for Kagome.

She was going to have to be hand fed since she wasn't able to eat herself.

Kouga watched patiently as Kaede spooned the brown substance into his woman's mouth, chew for her and coax her to swallow.

When the process was done the old priestess looked up.

"Now, all we can do it wait."

* * *

BUM BUM ! HAHAHA 8 REVIEWS!


	8. Ayame's Gone Bad

I do not won Inuyasha, enjoy the story.

* * *

Kouga paced outside the hut for the remainder of that day and half way into the night. He refused to eat anything that was offered by the group members.

Two more days passed until any signs of recovery were seen, just when everyone was about to give up hope.

Kouga was the first to hear, since he turn downed any offer to stay in a near by hut. Kaede told him she was very drained, and when he entered the dimly lit room, he could see that she was still pale, and had a green-like color to her skin. Her eyes, that were barely opened, seemed to be weak and empty of all previous light. Even her hair looked like it lost its shine.

She followed him with her eyes as he walked towards her. Kagome smiled the best she could when he kneeled in front of her form, placing a cool hand on her cheek.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you're finally awake. I was beginning to think…"

His unspoken words hung in the air as she gazed up to him.

"You….saved me……the herbs."

He nodded and looked up at Kaede who walked up behind him.

"She needs her rest. Ye must leave now."

Kouga went to argue, but stopped when Kagome took a shaky breath, letting him know that she really didn't need them fighting right now. He turned back to her, and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

After that, he stood and walked to the straw curtain that hug over the doorway. Looking back, he saw her look at him with gratitude. Unknowingly a small, sad smile settled onto his face before walking out into the cold night air.

It was true, what she had said before, winter was coming, and coming fast it was. A breeze blew past him, making a few chill bumps rise before his nostrils flared. At once his senses were on high alert as he glanced around him in a slight panic.

He started into a full out run towards the scent that was all to familiar and sickening.

Once he arrived in the clearing he stared up into the Sacred Tree, finding his target laying on one of its many strong branches.

"Kouga, so you finally found me, huh? Took ya long enough."

Kouga snarled at him from the ground below, flexing his claws.

"Kagome, she's in pain because of you. I'll kill you!"

Inuyasha, who seemed quite dazed and calm finally looked at him. The look on his face was not its usual annoyed or angry dirty look. Instead, it was one of sadness and hurt.

"I know, I've been keeping away the weak demons for days. You can smell her all the way out here, and the demons are trying to take advantage of her weakened state. No doubt the work of Naraku offering them jewel shards in trade for her head."

Kouga stood from his defensive crouch and decided it would be best to listen to the mutt before he killed him.

"I understand now, why she did what she did. And I'm really sorry for what I did, I shouldn't have gone so crazy over you being there. She was right, you had as much right to be in that village as I did…. You know, I've been thinking the past couple of days. I realize that I haven't been all that nice to Kagome the past couple of years we've known each other. I mean, all the names I've called her, and the way I treated her, running off to Kikyo all the time when I knew it hurt her. No wonder Kagome protected you."

Kouga just listened, not really understanding what brought this on in the dog.

"And I wanna thank you for what you did, grabbing the arrow like that. You could've been killed. Plus, in all the commotion that was caused by me, Kagome ended up getting hurt."

"She is, badly." Kouga bit out.

"That is why…I want to ask a favor of you."

Kouga was surprised by Inuyasha's behavior. First being civil, then apologizing, and now asking a favor of him? What was wrong with him?! Was he under Naraku's curse?

"What do you want? For me to tell Kagome you said hi? Or maybe get out so you can have you place back in her life?"

Inuyasha shook his head, looking up to the crescent moon.

"No. I wanted to ask you to take her back to your den." he said with some difficulty, "So that she may heal in peace. Most demons cant make it up your mountain, and I now know that you wont allow harm to befall her. I don't want her to worry about me, or be stressed by my absence, because I know, even though she's furious with me, and says she hates me, she'll still be concerned. That's just how Kagome is," he said with a humorless chuckle, "stubborn and so blatant about her feelings. She wears her heart on her sleeve. So that makes me fret about her safety even more."

"You want _me _to take _her _to _my _den?"

"Yes. Naraku is getting stronger, and I also still owe Kikyo my protection, as well as Kagome. I would still like to keep that promise, to both of them, but as of right now, I see that duty suited best for you."

Kouga looked at his hands, clenching them into tight fists, and then back up to Inuyasha, a deep set determination in his blue eyes.

"I see. Well then, I promise you, I will protect Kagome with my life."

Inuyasha smiled softly, "Believe it or not, I completely trust you to keep that promise. But just in case something does happen, remember that I'll kill you if she comes back with one injury, even if it's one you cant see."

He understood what Inuyasha was trying to say, and nodded.

Kouga didn't reply, instead he turned and walked back to the village, taking to his bed that he finally accepted from Kaede.

***Next Morning***

Kouga woke with the sun and hunted himself a wild hare. He didn't have to worry about providing for his men, since he sent them back to the den after hearing Inuyasha's news. He planned to take Kagome back to his home that day, no matter what the old Grandma said.

There wasn't much to do in the little village, you either worked in the fields as a farmer, in your hut as a house-wife, or played outside as a kid. So, he laid on top of his hut roof, wondering about all the things Inuyasha had said the night before.

'_An injury that you cant see. He must be talking about her heart.'_

A loud snap was heard below him, making him sit up rather quickly. He leaned over the edge of the house, spotting the young fox-kit standing there, a box of colored sticks in his hands.

"Oh, Kouga, I didn't know you were up there."

He transformed and flew up to Kouga, still holding the box of waxy-smelling sticks.

"What are those weird smelling things?"

Shippou looked at the bow in his hands, noticing that Kouga was giving them a rather odd look.

"These," he stated proudly while picking up the purple one, "are what Kagome calls cray-ons."

"Cray-ons? What do they do?"

Shippou took a small piece of paper from the inside of his kimono and unfolded it. He sat down by Kouga and rubbed the purple stick across the paper, transforming it into an indigo sheet.

Kouga was amazed by the sticks, and began rubbing all of them across the paper. Soon there was no room left, and a few broken crayons.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to break them," he said holding up the orange, green, and brown crayons.

Shippou simply placed them back in the box shrugging, "Kagome got me a new box from her home when she went back. I'm just using these up so they wont be a waste, that's what Kagome said to do."

Kouga watched as the young boy jumped from the roof, returning minutes later with a white stick hanging out of his mouth.

"You know, Inuyasha's gonna be pretty ticked for a while. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to come back and kill you already. I thought for sure you were gonna be done for when he had Tetsusaiga to your throat. Good thing Kagome was there to save you."

Kouga let out a surprised yelp after hearing the young boys words.

"Whaaaa!?? You don't even know what you're talking about. If Kagome hadn't of been there, sure my neck woulda been sliced, but I wouldn't have died!! I'm stronger than that, ya runt!"

Shippou held his hands up in defense.

"I'm just saying that you would have been in trouble if not for Kagome."

Kouga snorted and sat with his arms crossed. It was silent for a short while.

"K-Kouga….do you think Kagome's gonna be alright??" the boy's voice quivered as he spoke, immediately telling Kouga he was afraid.

Kouga glanced at the boy, and then back up at the clouds. "Of course I do. And if she wasn't, do you think I'd be resting up here while she's sick? Hell no. My Kagome's stronger than you think, she can handle a lot. So, she'll be fine.."

Shippou hid his face so he could wipe away the tears that gathered at the corners of his eyes. Kouga had to force himself not to tease him about it, but he wasn't so sure how Kagome would feel about that, so he held off.

A sound of a broom falling against the wooden floor in Kaede's hut let Kouga know Kagome was awake, since the old woman had left long ago to go gather eggs. He quickly jumped off the rooftop and raced into the hut to find Kagome sitting up against the wall, breathing heavily as she did. A layer of sweat gathered on her forehead, gluing her hair to her face. She looked up at him, a somewhat embarrassed look on her pale face.

"You know, you're never gonna get better if you don't listen to instructions." Kouga half-teased as he kneeled down beside her.

She tried to put on her regular smile, but failed when a shiver rocked her body.

Kouga put a hand to her head, pulling away after a few seconds.

"Well, you still have a fever."

She rubbed her arms in a feeble attempt at generating heat. "I'm so cold though."

He pulled a blanket from behind him, where it laid uselessly on the floor.

"Here," he said placing her between his legs, and then laying the blanket on top of her.

Kagome froze at first, not really expecting him to do that, but then settled into his chest after she realized that he meant nothing perverted by it.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she responded lazily.

He hesitated for a moment, "Would you…would you like to….come back to my den with me? I think it would be better for you, so you could get away from all the drama here."

At that time, Tama decided to walk in, spotting her owner right away. The young cat ran to her and curled up in Kagome's lap, purring loudly.

The girl stroked the kitten, pondering what Kouga had just asked her. It was true, his den was much more peaceful, in more ways than just being drama-free. She would need time to rest, and with all the space they had in the cave, she was sure to get some. Then she wouldn't be bothering Kaede by taking up so much room in her hut.

As she weighed out her pros and cons, Kouga sat behind her anxiously, almost driven to the point of biting his not-so-clean finger nails while he waited.

Eventually, after what seemed to be a year, she turned around the best she could in the awkward position to look at him.

Kagome studied his features, and then finally nodded.

"Yes, Kouga, I'll go home with you."

He had expected her to refuse, and imagined he would have to take her back kicking and screaming all the way.

But this, this made it _much_ easier for the both of them.

"Good. We leave at sundown then."

She jumped, "Sundown!? Kouga do you not see me? I'm sick, I cant travel all that way."

"That's why I plan to carry you there."

Tama lifted her head from her owners lap and gave an insulted hiss. Kagome heard it and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh, sorry Tama, I forget you transform now. You can fly."

The cat then proceeded to lick her paws, obviously happy with her masters apology and admiration.

Turning her attention back to the wolf, she sighed.

"I guess we leave then."

Kouga nodded, allowing her to resume her resting position.

***Ayame*** (Yeah I know its been a while since we heard from her, huh?"

The red haired wolf ran through the forest at leisurely speed, her wolves following close behind.

Thoughts of Kouga swam in her head as she followed Naraku's instructions.

'_Go down the mountain and to the west. In about a days travel there will be a small village, one that is located in Inuyasha's Forest. Kagome is there, and has become powerless, so now is the time to strike. Attack the village and take her away from Kouga. Then bring her here, after that is done, you will finally get to make Kouga yours….till death do you part.'_

She wasn't sure what he meant about the last part, but all she needed to know was that Kagome was with Kouga, she was weak, and now was her time to strike back!

Ayame giggled at herself, it was perfect! Joining forces with Naraku might not have been such a bad idea. Sure he was creepy, but hey, at least she was getting what was rightfully hers.

***Kaede's Village***

Kagome and Kouga had spent the rest of their time in the village packing her things and saying goodbye to her friends.

Shippou, being the stubborn child he was, latch onto her leg defiantly.

"Kagooommmmeee! Don't leave meeeeee!"

The weak girl pulled him from her leg, which was hard to do since she was sitting on Tama's back.

"Oh, Shippou, I told you coming to the den with me wouldn't be safe for you. Plus, I'm only going there rest, it wont be any fun for you."

She tried her best soothing voice, but the child would have nothing of it.

"B-but, Inuyasha will come back, and he'll bully me and be a jerk just like every other time!"

Kouga took him from Kagome's grasp and held in by the neck of his kimono.

"Ok, look kid, Inuyasha might come back, but I promise ya he wont be layin' a finger on ya. So no worries. Now run along, Kagome is in no condition to be dealing with you."

He gently threw him on his rear and turned back to Kagome.

"You got everything?"

She nodded, looking behind him to the teary eyed Shippou.

"You sure I cant take him? He looks so sad."

He scoffed, "He'll be fine. Like I said, the dens no place for kids, and there wouldn't be anything for him to do there. He'd be bored out of his mind."

Kagome sighed and then pulled her sleeves down, "Its getting chilly."

Kouga rubbed her arm, "We'll be there before you know it, and then you can warm up by the fire."

A breeze blew through the trees, rustling their leaves and playing with Kagome's hair.

Kouga stopped suddenly, and took a long draw of the air, closing his eyes.

'_Ayame.'_

A long even growl escaped his lips, causing Kagome to gasp.

"What's the matter? Is it Naraku!?"

"No," he shook his head, "worse. Its Ayame!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and then grabbed their weapons.

"I thought she was a friend!?" the monk swiftly armed himself with his staff.

"Well, she used to be _less _than a _friend_, but now she's got Naraku's scent all of her! He must've tricked her into joining him!"

Tama flew high into the air, following after her mother and Sango.

"Demon Slayer! Keep Kagome safe, I know she's after her."

Sango nodded and ordered Kirara to move in front of the two.

Shippou perched himself on Miroku's shoulder, "Here she comes!"

Everyone's attention went to the tree line, and in moments, the red-headed wolf girl stepped from the woods.

"Why, hello there, everyone."

Her voice was sweet. To sweet.

"Ayame! What are you doing here!?"

She pranced around a little, and then batted her eyelashes.

"Why, I came for you, Fiancé! You and I will finally be together! And that dreadful witch will be gone."

Kouga backed away a few steps, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I love Kagome, not _you, she's _my woman!!"

Ayame chuckled and put her index finger up, shaking it.

"Ah, ah, ah, now don't worry about all that, I'll break that nasty girl's curse over you. And then we'll go back to the mountains to Grandpa."

Kagome had smoke coming out of her ears by then.

"Hey! Whadya mean, curse!?"

Ayame sneered at the girl above her, "You heard me! You put a spell on _my_ Kouga!"

Kagome reached for her bow, clenching her teeth.

"I did no such thing! Now get out of my village!"Ayame snickered. There was no way she was leaving without her man.

"Don't even try it! I know you're to weak to-"

An arrow zoomed past her head with a deafening whistle.

Ayame froze, and a tiny piece of her pigtail fell to the ground.

"B-but, Naraku, he said you were helpless."

Kagome notched another arrow, "Well Naraku lied. I am in **no **way helpless. So leave!"

Ayame fell to her knees, staring at Kagome's arrow that pointed at her head.

By then, Kouga had jumped to a nearby tree to stand by Kagome in the air.

"I wont leave without Kouga! He's m-mine."

"Why don't you stop trying to get what you cant have, and ask Kouga if he even wants to be with you, because acting the way you are is getting you nowhere!"

Ayame gave Kouga a longing stare, "I already _know_ he wants to be with me, you just put a curse on him so he couldn't come to me!"

Kouga sighed, pointing to Kagome.

"Kagome did not, never has, and never will put a curse on me. She doesn't have to, my heart already belongs to her without the help of some magic!"

Sango frowned, _'To bad they don't know what's happening. There has been a curse set on him, but not by Kagome.'_

Tears swelled in the wolf-girl's green eyes.

"Naraku wouldn't have lied!"

"Ayame, yes he would."

"You promised!"

"That was a long time ago, when both you and I were young. You were just a child, and I was trying to make you feel better because the Birds of Paradise had attacked you."

Ayame violently shook her head, "It cant be!!"

She stood wobbling, and ran into the forest, blindly stumbling until she tripped over a fallen tree. She laid there with a bleeding knee and a broken heart.

Everything she had known, just got turned upside down.

And nothing seemed right in the world anymore.

***Back at the Village***

Kagome's arms began to shake, making her place her bow back behind her.

She slowly began to lean, and within a matter of seconds, she was slipping off Tama's back, and falling into the crisp night air.

Kouga caught it out of the corner of his eye and jumped to catch her, but Kirara beat him to it.

The large cat landed on the ground, with Kagome with the collar.

Kouga took Kagome's unconscious body from her mouth and jostled her lightly.

"Kagome, Kagome!"

Brown eyes slowly opened to meet Kouga's.

"Is she gone?"

Kouga nodded, "Yeah, she ran off into the woods. Are you okay?"

She moaned, "I think so, my head just hurts."

"That's because you used your spiritual powers. You're never gonna get better doing that."

"Well she wouldn't leave."

"I could've handled it. _I'm _the one supposed to be protecting _you_."

She tried to argue, but he placed a finger over her mouth.

"No more, you already have done too much today. Sleep, I'll take you to the den."

She smiled softly and rested her head against his chest.

Kouga took her bag from Tama's back and then let the cat hop on to his shoulder.

"Kouga, take this, it'll be colder once you start running."

Sango placed a blanket over Kagome.

"Thank you all for the hospitality, but I have to go now if I want to make it there before high-moon." (aka midnight)

"Okay, take good care of Kagome." Miroku laid a hand on Kouga's shoulder.

"I will. Tell the runt that after she gets better he can come visit."

The both watched as he turned and ran until his tornado formed, disappearing into the forest.

"You think everything will turn out okay?" Sango questioned in a worried tone.

"I cant say. But all we can do is hope for the best."

They entered Kaede's hut, falling asleep with worry on their minds.

* * *

Okay, so I know its shorter than most the chapters but, I'm sick and tired and just really wanna go get some ice-cream so this is what you're getting for right now. Review please:]


	9. Bye Bye!

I do not own Inuyasha, enjoy the story

Kouga traveled nonstop into the night, he knew that being out in the cold would be bad for Kagome, especially in the state she was currently in. Hard winds blew against him while he ran, but he pushed on, holding her tighter with every shiver her body made.

A little after midnight he arrived at the foot of the mountain, thanking the gods that a nice warm fire was only a little ways off.

He skillfully jumped from rock to rock, shifting Kagome's bag around while he flipped in the air, landing safely at the destination.

He ran through the water fall, tornado twisting dangerously inside the den. Kouga sat his beloved's bag down and immediately headed for the large fire that had been kept going to provide warmth.

He sat down as close as he could, with Kagome in his lap, wrapping the blanket tighter around her body until it was snug.

Tama nuzzled his neck affectionately, giving her thanks for keeping her master safe and warm.

Kouga held Kagome tight, dozing off to sleep.

***Next Morning***

The fire had slowly died off into smoldering embers in the night.

Kouga opened his eyes, slightly confused for a moment as he watched the waterfall outside his home sluggishly begin to freeze.

It happened every year, yes, but he thought it was a sight to behold, because at that exact moment of freezing, the morning sunlight shone through the ice, sending an array of colors into the air. And then, in a blink of an eye, it was gone, and the light was almost all the way blocked out.

Kouga removed Kagome from his lap, and placed her on a bed of hay not far behind him. He then began to blow on the embers and feed the small fire so that she would not be cold without his body heat.

Once a sufficient fire was going, he broke through the waterfall, rushing through it so he wouldn't get wet, for the water still rushed swiftly under the ice.

He needed to hunt, but the wildlife would start to thin out since winter was beginning to creep onto his mountain.

After a quick morning run to get his blood pumping, and hunting for two hours, he bagged a small boar.

He wondered if Kagome would even eat it, she had before, but now she was in sickly condition.

"Guess I'll find out in a minute," he said to no one. He spotted just the faintest puff of his breath in the air, a sign that it would freeze that night.

(Yeah I know it isn't like that now, but back then I'm making it like that!)

Kouga re-entered the cave with his catch in tow, being greeted by a couple of wolves who began to whimper and yelp at him.

"Shut up, you mongrels! Kagome's sleeping sti-"

"No I'm not."

Kagome walked up to him at that moment, pulling back some of the wolves.

"I asked them to do this, so I'd know when you were back."

Kouga threw down the boar in front of her, "Oh, I brought you back some food."

Kagome glanced down at the fallen animal and sighed, "That's sweet, but I don't think I'm in the mood for pig. I think I'll just eat some ramen."

"Raw-men? And I thought I was the human eater."

Kouga followed her to the large, overly stuffed, yellow bag and watched her search for the food she called ra-men.

She finally pulled out a white cup, "Here we go."

Kagome then proceeded to remove a metal pot from her bag and place it over the fire.

"Kouga, will you go get some water for me? Just enough to fill the pot."

"Absolutely."

He fetched the water and sat beside her.

"So what is this stuff anyway?"

She held up the package and slid her finger across the print, "Ramen, dried noodles with flavoring. You add hot water and you get soup."

Kouga's eyes widened, "Is this like those things you gave me? They didn't taste like meat, but they were good, and they made me thirsty."

Kouga took the package and sniffed it, "These don't smell like those crunchy things though, they smell kinda like chicken."

Kagome giggled, "That's because its chicken flavored. The food I gave you a long time ago were called chips, they usually make you thirsty because they're so dry."

"Wow Kagome, you're so smart."

Kagome blushed, "Not really, I'm barely passing in my classes."

"What are those?"

"Well in my time, we have this thing called school. Its where young girls and boys such as myself go to learn. But since I've been here for the past year or so, I don't get to go much, and I'm falling behind."

The water in the pot began to boil, so Kagome tore open the cup and carefully poured the water into the container.

"So why not just stay over there? It sounds really important to you."

Kagome stirred her soup, "It is, but being here is even more important. I mean I miss Momma and Gramps, and Sota, but helping destroy Naraku and making right in this world is what matters most. I can always finish school when I go back."

Kouga's eyes snapped to her face, "Back?"

She blew softly on the steaming bowl, "Well I don't imagine that I'll be able to stay here when the jewel is gone. When the Sacred Jewel is banished from this world, then I will be too, since my job will be over."

Kouga stayed silent, comprehending what she had just told him.

"What if the jewel wasn't banished? What if instead, you took it back to your time and kept it safe there. Then you wouldn't have to worry about demons, and you could come back when you wanted."

"I've never thought about that before…but you see, the problem with that is, Inuyasha can still travel through the well, and there's no telling what he might do."

Kouga balled his fist, "The mutt wont do anything. He told me in forest that he's realized a bunch of crap, and I got no hint of betrayal."

Kagome shrugged, finishing off her ramen and taking out a familiar bag.

"Here," she said handing them over, "I brought you these."

Kouga's tail began to wag, "These are the things I was talking about!"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, they're called chips. They're barbeque flavored, so I'm sure you'll like them better than those ranch ones I gave you."

Kouga ripped the bag open and placed a handful of the crispy morsels in his mouth.

"These…are great." he said with his mouth full. Kagome rolled her eyes at his barbaric behavior and went to change out of her usual attire, it was time for those winter kimonos Min had made her.

"Where you goin'?" called Kouga from his place by the fire.

"To change."

Kagome walked to Kouga's room with her bag over her shoulder, for some reason she felt better just being in the den, even strong enough to be up and around.

She pulled out a dark purple kimono and with a white sash and smiled, Kouga was sure to like this.

Then a thought occurred to her, why did she care what Kouga liked?

Just a month ago she was completely engulfed with thoughts of Inuyasha, now all she could think about when it came to him was how murderously he looked at Kouga.

Kagome shook the thoughts away, saving them for another time.

When she walked back out into the main den, she noticed that most of the tribe had awoken and began their daily routines. Kouga was waiting for her outside the crevasse and smiled when he saw her.

"You look…nice."

Kagome crossed her arms, "What? You don't like purple?"

Kouga scratched the back of his head, "No, no, purples fine. I just aint used to seeing you all dressed up."

"Well what else do you suppose I wear? It is freezing outside, ya know."

Kouga let his hands drop to his sides, "Well…."

He took her hand and began to lead her to the back of the cave until the came to a large area of rocks. Kouga picked her up and then made his way to the top, where Kagome then spotted an elderly man working with a piece of metal.

"Stay here," Kouga said in a hushed tone.

He then walked over to grey haired man and spoke in what sounded like wolf, with yips and mumbles replacing words.

Kagome stood there for a good ten minutes until Kouga returned, "He said he'll make you some clothes."

"But I already have clothes." she pointed to the kimono she had just put on.

"Yes, but these are Wolf Demon Tribe clothes. They'll keep you way warmer than human clothes, and help you blend in outside."

"Blend in?" now Kagome was becoming angry. Why did she need to _blend in_? Why did it matter what she wore?

"Yeah, wearing those bright colored kimonos make you stick out like a sore thumb. No wonder so many demons attack you."

Kagome snorted, "Is my skirt gonna be as short as yours?" she asked being smart.

Kouga sucked his teeth, "No, it'll be just as short, maybe even shorter."

The two locked eyes with each other, and sparks began to fly. But the old man came over and grabbed Kagome's arm

"Rahm, muller farnin?" (Is this her?)

Kouga took a deep breath and then nodded, "Rebrorm ingo fushin Kagome." (Yes, this is Kagome.)

The old man smiled, "Marnner ingo femlen." (She is beautiful.)

Kouga watched the old man take her measurements. He then held up three samples of fur, one white, one brown like Kouga's, and then one black.

"He wants to know which one you like best."

The girl looked over each of them, "I like the black, but everyone here wears brown."

"Its our color. Ayame's clan mostly wears white, and the western clan is black. But now, since its winter, white would blend in to your surroundings more."

Kagome sighed, "Then white it is."

"I thought you liked the black?"

"I do, but aren't I suppose to be _fitting in_?"

Kagome went and sat on the edge of the rock, pulling her knees to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them.

"Fenker Kagome ranmer." (You made her mad.)

Kouga slapped her old man upside the head, "Ranef mulin, renfer granmea headdrea merster." (I think I know that. Get to work, I want that done my sundown.)

The old man bowed and went back to his work area to began working on Kagome's clothes and armor plating.

Kouga stood behind her, "I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to wear it. I was only trying to keep you safe. The armor and the camouflage will help you."

She was silent for a while, and then a long, exhausted sounding sigh left her lips.

"I know, I know, its just…the whole time I've been in this era, I've been told what to do, how to do it, when to do it. And I was constantly being _protected_ by others. I guess I just kinda feel like a slacker, or something."

Kouga chuckled softly, "You're a beautiful, strong, loyal, independent woman. How could someone like you be a slacker?" he sat down behind her pulling her close, "You can read, and fight. You're the only person I know that can go through a well and then jump out into the future, beside Dog-Breath. You're loyal to those you love, and wont give in to anyone, especially those who mean you harm. And you got one hellova arm."

Kagome smiled, "Of course you would point out all the good things. What about the bad ones? Like having crappy aim, I'm afraid of almost everything, the only thing I've ever come close to amounting to was shattering the jewel, and I still have a long way for that. So tell me, why do you think I'm so great?"

"Because, I love you," he simply stated, as if it were so easy for him to admit it.

"And I hope one day, you'll say it back. Then that'll be another good thing I can add to the list."

Kouga gave her a gentle squeeze and then released her.

"It'll be a while until he's done, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

Kagome looped her arm through his, "I would love to."

"Just don't push yourself, I don't want you getting sick again."

They made their way outside and onto the frosty river that was now completely frozen over.

"Its not snowing," Kagome said glumly.

"Not yet, but it will. The river always freezes like this, once a year, but always before the snow comes."

Kagome frowned, "You think before winters up, you'll take me to the well, so I can get my ice skates?"

"Maybe, what are ice skates?"

"They're shoes, but they have blades on the bottom, and then when you get onto the ice, you can glide across it."

"Shoes with blades, sounds like a weapon." Kouga said with a satisfied smirk. He was always so easy to excite.

Kouga led her down a small path which then opened up into a clearing with large trees all around it.

"This is my favorite place to come and sit, when it snows, the light shines here, and in the spring, its filled with flowers. I guess its pretty if you're into that kinda stuff."

She saw him glance down at her, he was always trying to put on the tough guy act.

"Kouga, can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything."

"Do you…do you ever wonder what life would be like if Naraku wasn't here? If he'd never even existed."

He wondered what brought on that odd question.

"No. But if I did, I'd probably think that my brothers wouldn't have been killed, my tribe would still be going strong, and I would be a _good_ leader of the pack. But then again, I ever would've gotten the jewel shards, and I never would've met you."

Kagome looked down at the ground, he always found something to say that made her feel a little better.

"You know you wont be able to keep your jewel shards forever. When Naraku is defeated, and the jewel returned to me, I have to put all the shards together."

"I figured as much, but I'm planning to use them as much as I can before then."

Kagome glanced over, watching his shards glow.

"Do you think I can purify the jewel? Honestly?"

"Why do you ask? You doubting yourself?"

"No, its not that, its just, Naraku is so evil, and the jewel might be really tainted."

Kouga saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Well, I _honestly _have no reason in my mind to think anything else, other than of course! I'll kill Naraku, bring the jewel back to you, and then you'll purify it just by your touch."

"You cant touch the jewel, it'll engulf you with darkness. Only someone with holy powers can touch it, even Miroku couldn't touch it."

"Well then I'll just bring you with me, so you can take it out of Naraku's corpse."

Kagome's face turned a light shade of green, "Corpse?"

"Oh yeah, I wont quit until I wring his filthy neck with my own hands. And I wont stop there, I'll make sure he doesn't come back, using my Goraishi."

Kagome felt her stomach churn.

"You okay? You look sick again." Kouga felt her forehead.

She turned from the log and coughed, followed by a sound of platters and moans.

After she was done, Kagome turned back to Kouga, "Okay, all better."

Kouga's eye twitched. He stood and picked her up, "Come on, I'm taking you back inside. I knew you were to sick to come out here."

Kagome pounded his chest, "I am not! It was _your _talk about corpses and killing that made me puke. I'm fine, really!"

Kouga ignored her complaints, "I don't care. The old man should be about done anyway."

She crossed her arms, stubbornly, defeated.

When they reached the old wolf demon, he was just finishing her new _clothes_, sewing on the shoulder pads and clasps for the fur cape that would keep her shoulders warm.

When he noticed them, he slowly walked over. "Mern farim renferm." (It is done.)

"Mafner limpes minser remblerm sifa." (Thank you for your service.)

Kouga took the clothes from him and headed towards Kagome, "Here, go change behind that rock over there, and make sure they fit."

She looked behind her, "A rock? What if someone comes back there. Or one of the wolves wonder away?"

"I'll stand guard."

He walked her to the rock, trying to assure her that nothing would happen.

When she finally did get behind the rock, Kouga stood there and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, and well, you get the point.

"Kagome, what's taking you so long?"

Kagome paused, "Um…I cant put it on."

"Why not?"

Kagome shivered, "Because I don't know how."

Kouga smiled at her frustrated tone. "Want me to help."

"N-no." she as shivering.

"Fine then, freeze."

Kagome heard footsteps fading away. Little did she know it was Kouga playing a trick on her.

"Wait, don't go!"

"What was that? I cant hear you!"

If Kagome could've growled, she would have.

"Fine, you can help. But you have to promise, no peeking!"

Kouga chuckled, "As you wish, but I'm just letting you know, you might end up begging me to look."

Kagome blushed from behind the changing rock, "W-what!? You're a pervert, Kouga."

"I'm coming back."

Kagome quickly turned then, holding her arm over her breasts. The armored plate opened slightly in the back, and then was lathed together once on. The problem was, every time Kagome went to latch it, the armor would slip.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" Kouga asked with his eyes closed.

"The stupid metal thing keeps falling every time I try to put it on."

He held his arms out, "Come here and turn around so I can put it on, then."

Kagome inched towards him.

Kouga felt her touch his hands, "Don't you dare go any lower."

He pulled the latches together, "You think so badly of me?"

Kagome turned around once the plate was in place, "You're the one who said all that about you me wanting you to look."

She placed her hand on his upper arm, suddenly noticing the stubble on his jaw line.

Kouga felt her fingers graze his chin, "You know, you should shave."

Kouga's lips curled into a smile, a fang poking out.

"I kinda like it, it gives me a rugged look. Don't you think?"

He stepped closer, his eyes still shut.

"Like you need any help with that. I didn't think tribe leaders had to worry about that kind of stuff."

Kagome watched his hand go to his chin, "Maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

"Hey, you-"

"Just shut up, and kiss me."

What Kagome had said surprised even her. Kouga opened his eyes, and looked down into her chocolate brown orbs.

But he couldn't pass up a chance, so he placed a hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers.

Kagome tensed when Kouga made his move, but then slowly relaxed into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around his chest.

'_What am I doing?' _Kagome thought.

Kouga let his hands slip down to her waist where he locked them together, holding her to his body.

Kagome turned her head, breaking the kiss, so Kouga started kiss her cheek and neck.

"Kouga…"

He stopped and took a deep breath, releasing her from his hold.

He turned and cleared his throat, "I guess you should finish getting dressed."

Kagome looked at her feet, suddenly finding them quite interesting, "Yeah, you're right."

Kouga walked from behind the rock. Once out of sight, he leaned his back against the wall, his hands flying into his hair.

"What the hell was that?! One day she leaves, and now she kisses me?"

He covered his face with his hands, sighing and then taking in a deep breath.

He was confused and partially angry, not at Kagome, but with himself. He didn't like the feelings that were happening within his body. He could actually feel his heart wrenching at that moment, making him grimace.

What if she left again?

What if she ran back to the dog?

Would she stay if he asked?

Would the pack accept her?

These thoughts ran through his head, almost dizzying him.

Kouga balled his fist and hit the wall, creating an imprint of his fist and cracking the wall around the dent.

After dinner, no, before bed, he would pull her aside and ask her what her true feelings were and where her heart lies.

***Kagome***

Kagome finished getting dressed, putting on the white fur skirt and ankle-leggings, along with the wrist bands. She emerged from the rock, holding her clothes and searching for Kouga, only to find him gone.

Ginta noticed Kagome in her new clothing and gasped, "Miss Kagome?"

He dashed over to her, staring at his reflection in her black and silver chest plate.

"Ginta."

"You changed your clothes!"

Kagome shook her head, Ginta was always pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, Kouga asked the old man over there to make it for me so I would fit in outside more."

"It looks good on you. I'm surprised the old guy made it for you, even if it was Kouga telling him to do it."

"Why?"

"Well, he's the oldest member of the tribe, and doesn't think highly of humans and demons getting along."

Kagome looked past him to watch the grey haired, shriveled, and hunchbacked man work with a piece of metal like a true artist.

She frowned, "Well, I don't know what to say. I cant change what he thinks, but I don't want him to hate me."

Ginta shot her a toothy grin, "Don't worry about that, if he made you that, he must think something of you, and its good. Plus, even if he didn't, Kouga would make sure he kept a good attitude towards you."

"I hope so. Hey Ginta, could you help me get down?"

Ginta nodded, "Sure, sis, hold on!"

He let her climb on his back and then jumped from boulder to boulder until they reached the bottom floor.

Kagome slipped off his back, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Okay, sis. If you need anything you can come to me."

Ginta walked outside and caught a glimpse of Kouga on the watch position up on a high overhang.

"Hey Kouga?!"

Kouga put a hand up, "Yo."

Ginta jumped up to the spot where his leader sat.

"Boss, what's the matter? You seem down."

Kouga placed his chin in his palm, "Just thinking."

"Bout what?"

He sighed, "None of your business. Say, when did you start caring so much about what I thought?"

Ginta shrugged, "I don't know, I was just talking to Lady Kagome and she was worried about the old man not liking humans. I told her that as long as you were leader, he wouldn't hurt her, but if he made her that outfit he had to like her."

"I don't know why she worries about things like that. I told her that the tribe likes her. Especially since she helped us with the Birds of Paradise."

Ginta dug in his ear, "Yeah, I know, she saved my life from one of those talkin' turkeys. And then Inuyasha showed up."

Kouga's growl rumbled deep in his throat, that mutt-face always had to steal the spotlight.

Ginta scooted a couple feet away from Kouga when he began to growl.

Kouga stood, it was beginning to get dark and it would soon be time for Kagome to eat. It was weird, humans ate so much. How did Kagome stay so skinny?

"See ya, Ginta."

Kouga left Ginta on guard task, tricking him into taking on his duty.

"Wait, Kouga, you tricked me! I don't wanna do watch!"

Kouga tuned him out, searching for Kagome in the crowd of wolves and men in the den.

A white dot moved through the cave, catching Kouga's eye. He sashayed past her, hoping she would stop him. To his luck, she caught his arm in her hand.

"Kouga," she looked up at him, a half-sad glow in her eyes.

"Oh, there you are Kagome, I was just looking for you."

Kagome knew he was lying, she saw him before looking for her from the entrance.

He looked away from her, avoiding her soon-to-be questioning. "I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a minute?"

Kagome pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, sure."

They ambled outside, an awkward silence filling the air between them.

When they reached the edge of the cliff Kouga turned to her, "I-"

They both started at the same time.

Kagome smiled delicately, "You first."

Kouga sighed, "You…you came here couple of weeks ago, and we," he swallowed, "kissed. And then you left. Now you're back, and we kissed again, except this time, you told me to. So, I wanna know-" He rubbed the back of his neck. "if you're going to leave again?"

Kagome listened intently, frowning at his hesitation.

She fiddled with her hands, taking in a shaky breath.

"Kouga, I didn't mean to leave, I had to, you know that, and I'm sorry. I cant really tell you what I'm going to do. I made a promise to Inuyasha and the others to collect the jewel shards and vanquish Naraku."

"So I take it that you plan to go then? I wont stop you. I'll have Hakakku bring your things."

Kouga faced away from her.

"That wasn't what I meant."

He twisted around, "Then what did you mean!?"

She averted her gaze, "I meant I have a commitment to fulfill! Aren't you always the one saying how loyalty is important? I plan to keep my promise! That doesn't mean that afterward," her voice changed from strong and determined to soft and gentle, "I can settle down and take it easy, if it goes well."

Kouga saw how she became suddenly shy at the end of speaking. His eyes widened as he grasped what she was saying, without really saying it.

He gave a small grin, "So you're saying you have to travel with the mutt and then after all the jewel shards are captured you can come with me?"

She blushed, "Well, I never said where I would be going, but…"

He caught her hand, "In that case, I guess that means I'm going on a trip."

"What?"

Kouga bravely stepped towards her, "If you're going on, then so am I. The journey is going to be hard, and I have to make sure my woman is kept safe. I'd have to kill anyone who hurt you."

Kagome stared into his eyes, trying to push away any thoughts of someone hurting _him_.

"How did I become _**your**_ woman? As far as I know, I am owned by me, myself and I."

He shook his head, "No, you're my woman because someone has to keep you from getting broken, everybody knows how clumsy you are."

She groaned pointing at her outfit, "Don't remind me."

They laughed together, but Kouga stopped when a charred smell floated to his nose.

"Kouga, what's wrong?"

He sniffed again, "Smoke."

He followed the smell to the direction of the Bone-Eaters Well.

Orange flames tickled the sky while plumes of black smoke lifted into the sky.

"No, the village! Kouga!"

He responded by sweeping her off her feet and running to Ginta back up on the cliff, "Inform the men that I will be gone. There's trouble in Kagome's village."

The two left without another word, heading towards the smoke that now covered the village off in the distance.

Kagome forced the tears back, not even knowing why she was already crying.

She was such a crybaby! Always tearing up when things got even the slightest bit hard or troublesome.

"What do you thinks happening?" she whispered.

Kouga held her tighter when the night wind blew against them.

"I don't know, I cant smell anything other than the smoke."

A large demon rose from underneath them as Kouga jumped across a small ravine.

He jumped back and set Kagome down, charging the demon with his Goraishi transformed.

"Get outa my way!"

His claws sliced the snake demon, starting at his mouth and ending at the tail. Kagome flinched when half the body fell beside her.

Kouga placed an arm around her shoulder. "Its okay, its gone now."

She trembled, "Kouga, we should get to the v-village. The others are sure to be in d-danger."

She rubbed her arm and picked her back up, but this time, she was on his back. A position he thought might block her from the some of the wind.

The last thing Kagome thought about before she went to sleep was her friends. Who was behind the fire? What kind of danger was everyone in? What would happen to Shippou? Would Inuyasha come to save them, or would he come to try and start more problems.

Sooner than she thought, her eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

Way less words than before, but I have a busy schedule. Sorry, I have spring break coming up and I have to pack. But I promise to post as soon as I get back. Review.


End file.
